Flip Flops
by Devianta
Summary: A fanfiction writer wakes up in Danny's body and him in hers after writing a fic in which that very thing happens!  Now she must deal with all the problems he has hadhas and return home.
1. Replacement

A/N: Don't hate me for writing this! I know I have a million other fics in the story pile that have gone unfinished but this just came to me and I really felt like writing it so... Here it is. This fic is about all of us. Yes, that means you, me, that kid there, and that one over there. It is about anyone who writes fanfiction. I'm kind of trying to say a bunch of stuff at once and I hope that nobody takes offense. I hope instead that all of you will be able to relate in some way, shape, or form to the main character. I made a lot of assumptions while creating her. I pray she doesn't qualify for the Mary Sue Award of the Year. I tried my hardest to make her as human as possible. I tried my hardest to make her like **us** as much as possible.See, that was the whole point.

I came up with the idea for this fic while looking at my other fics. I noticed that I had a tendency to kill Danny off, torture him, embarrass him, make him totally suicidal, etc. and I did it all with a smile on my face. But then a thought occurred to me, what if I was Danny and he was me... What if he saw what I had done to him in my fics and he decided to have a little fun of his own? What if I was forced to go through what he had gone through on the tv show and in the fics? You may be sitting there reading this and saying, "Who cares?!", but I thought this was a great idea for a fic. I'm hoping you'll read my story anyway. So here it is!

I do not own DP; I only own the oc and the general plot of the story. Please read and review this story. I really would like to know what you think of this.

* * *

Replacement

The alarm clock went off and I rolled over and quickly sat up. It was what I did every morning. I could not stand that beeping sound. It was the only reason I jumped out of bed. Otherwise, I would lie in bed for hours and get up around twelve in the afternoon to write fanfiction and check my e-mails. Then perhaps I would go out to the local bookstore and read for a while. But all of that is beside the point.

Anyway, I jumped up and stumbled over to the table the clock was on to turn it off. My hand darted out in front of me, trying to find the source of that obnoxious sound… only to find it wasn't there! My eyes sprang open in surprise. I was staring at a window that looked out over a city!

"What the…" I began to say but didn't finish. My voice wasn't the same! It sounded different, deeper, much deeper than my usual female voice. Actually, come to think of it, it sounded male! And oddly enough, it sounded familiar!

I rubbed my eyes. Turning around I examined my new surroundings. The first thing I noted was the bed and the trunk at the foot of the bed. They looked distinctly familiar too. Across from the bed and trunk was a dresser with a mirror above it. Flashes of screen caps burst like fireworks in my mind's eye but I pushed them away. Posters hung in seemingly random spots on the walls, the majority of them had to do with space. More images welled up from my memory. Again, I suppressed them. A night stand with the annoying alarm clock stood on the bed's right side. I walked over and turned the alarm clock off. Also on the night stand were some cd's. I picked one up. The band name was "Dumpty Humpty".

I dropped the cd like it was a hot potato and backed away, shaking my head. The cd clattered to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no," I muttered over and over again. "This has to be a dream. A really, really, really weird dream. It's a dream. Nothing but a dream."

I was standing in front of the mirror in a second. I looked at my face and discovered… that it was not my own. The face belonged to a boy. He had blue eyes and raven black hair that hung in his face. His skin was a light, pale sort of color. He wore purple pajamas. His eyes stared wide and shocked at me. That boy, for now, was me.

"No, that's not me. It can't be me. No. I'm a girl. I live in Ohio. My name's Andrea. I'm a fanfiction writer… And I killed this boy and tortured him a thousand times over in my stories! He's just a character! A tv show. A few scratch marks on a piece of paper! He's not _real_! I am! Not him!"

By the time I was done with my rant I was kneeling on the floor with my head in my hands on the verge of tears. I had no idea what was going on but I wanted it to stop. I wanted to wake up in my bed. I wanted to turn off my alarm clock. I wanted to walk my body into the bathroom, go through my morning rituals, and grumble about going to my school. I wanted to rip the blankets off my parents to wake them up and tell them how much I hated getting up this early (5:30 am) to go listen to some rather old teachers babble on about their respective subjects. I wanted to get my good grades. I wanted to drive my car home. I wanted to do my homework and write my fanfiction in the comfort and security of my home. I wanted my body and life back. As much as I thought this one was cute, it was male and I distinctly remembered being female. So…

What in the name of all that was good happened?!

I took a few deep, calming breaths and slowly got to my feet. Sitting on the floor crying wasn't going to solve my problem. Obviously, I was Danny Fenton now… at least in body. Obviously, he wasn't here. Logic dictates that if I'm here, he must be in my body. Therefore, he won't be able to save me. I would have to do that myself. I was the one with the ghost powers now…

Oh,no! I had ghost powers! I wasn't just Danny Fenton! I was Danny Phantom! I was half ghost! Oh, snap! I was expected to save the world from ghosts! Where in the timeline was I? Which season? What powers did I have? Who knew my secret? Was this before or after Phantom Planet? It better be before Phantom Planet! This body may be male, but I was female in mind set and I am not ever making out with Sam! I don't care if saying no is against canon! I am still a girl!

Oh, snap! I was in a male body! How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?! How am I supposed to shower?! What am I going to do?!

And what time was it?!

I swung around and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 am! What time did Danny's school start?! Did he walk to school on his own or did he meet his friends? I couldn't remember! Wait… In Life Lessons Danny flew to school… He said something about ghost powers being great because he could avoid crowds… So did that mean he went to school on his own? If he did then I was in luck because I had no idea how to get to Sam's or Tucker's houses! Actually… I had no idea how to get to Caspar High!

"I think I'm going to be sick…" I moaned. "Oh, no… I don't know where the bathroom is!"

At that point it was too late though. In the blink of an eye I was back on the floor with a puddle of vomit in front of me. My stomach churned and threatened to acquaint me with more of Danny's past meals. I knew I would have to learn all of Danny's likes, dislikes, and mannerisms, but I didn't want to learn this way! Besides, how was I going to explain this mess?! And how was I going to explain a sudden lack of memory, control of ghost powers (then again, that might be easier to explain than everything else), and totally out of character attitude issues?!

Suddenly, my skin tingled like crazy and I found my face getting closer and closer to the vomit. I looked down and wasn't too surprised to see myself sinking into the floor. Tears of frustration poured down my face as I pushed my body back up and tried with all my might to turn my lower body tangible again. After five minutes I succeeded. I lied on the floor panting, crying, and inwardly yelling at myself for such pitiful displays. I mean, I was seventeen years old! He was fourteen (as far as I knew) and he handled all of his problems ten times better than I was handling them now!

Look at yourself, my inner voice sneered. You're lying on the floor crying and throwing up! Your problem is almost just like his when he first got his ghost powers! He woke up with uncontrollable powers too and he didn't even know what they were or what he was, yet he was just fine! If a little boy can do it so can you! So pick yourself up, brush off all the puke, dust, tears, and sweat, and get moving!

I opened my watery eyes and glared. I hated my inner voice. She was a witch.

But she was right and I did have an advantage over Danny. Not only did I know a few things about him, but I knew about his powers and a bit about his limitations. I was a fanfiction writer too, meaning that I could come up with some pretty creative lies to cover up for myself. Then again, should I cover up for myself or should I tell someone? I didn't know how this happened…

Wait… Oh… Snap!

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exploded. This was just wrong! It was sick and it was wrong! My own work was being used against me!

Last night I had been up for hours writing a fanfiction in which a fanfiction writer became trapped in Danny's body in his world while he took her place in her world. I had gotten so into the story and the idea that I had written the first thirteen chapters of the story. Insane? Oh, you bet I was, but the idea had definitely appealed to me. When I was writing it all I could think was how lucky my character was. What phangirl wouldn't want to be stuck in her situation? I mean, she was in Danny's body, had his powers, and could easily influence any aspect of the story without anyone knowing! It was like writing a fanfiction without the hand cramps, writer's block, and overbearing parents yelling at you to get off the computer! Who wouldn't want this?!

Now I realized just how naïve I was. Funny how standing in someone else's shoes could change your mindset completely.

I felt myself phasing into the floor again. I fell onto the bed and held my legs out until I could turn them tangible once more. It was a little easier this time. It only took me four minutes!

Oh boy! I'm mastering these powers now! Soon I'll be able to take on Pariah Dark single handedly, I thought sarcastically.

I put my head in my hands. The best thing to do right now was make a list of all the stuff I had to do. Then, I could prioritize and come up with some solutions.

One, I had to find out when in the timeline of episodes I was. Then at least, I know how to behave… somewhat.

Two, I had to learn to control these powers especially if this was farther along in the series. I know Danny didn't just have random moments of lost control. Therefore, this was extremely important. Right now I could say that my powers were just a little haywire. No big deal. Little nightmare that got me worked up. No need to worry! But that was it and that excuse wouldn't last me the whole day. I would have to come up with a better one.

Three, find out where everything is! I need a map or something. I know Amity Park is a bit of an urban area. There are a lot of buildings. I need to find out what is what soon. I especially need to know where A) Caspar High is, B) Sam's mansion is, C) Tucker's house is, and D) The Nasty Burger is. Those are four spots much of the show's action takes place so of course they are the most important areas. Other areas that are important are the mall, the movie theater, and various parts of the ghost zone. I should really find out where Clockwork is and see if he can't help me out. He said he knows everything so he must know how I can get out of here.

Four, I need to know Danny's general schedule. Where are his classes, who teaches them, et cetera. He should have his schedule in his backpack… where ever that is. I can probably look at it and at least get a general idea where I need to go and when. I also need to know his ghost hunting schedule. Does he always hunt with his friends at night or does he take a break every once in a while or what? Is everything planned? What's the deal?

Five, I need to get all his likes, dislikes, and mannerisms down pat. I need to act exactly like him. I know a bit about his mannerisms. I know he rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous. I know he uses witty banter when he's fighting someone. I know he periodically uses sarcasm and stuff. But that's about it really. Well, that's all I can think of off the top of my head. Hopefully, more will come back to me later. Hopefully, it will come back to me when I need it.

Six, I…

I look up as someone knocks on the door. I can feel the blood drain from my face as they begin to open the door.

"Danny? Are you in there?" a teenage girl's voice asks. Jazz! "I'm coming in Danny! You better have some clothes on because you need to leave for school _now_!"

* * *

Finishing notes: If you didn't read the A/N at the top of the page and now have questions about why I wrote this, then go read the A/N at the top of the page because it explains most of it! Anyway, if you have any questions that were not answered in the A/N or the story then please ask me them in a review! I will answer them unless their flames. But if they are a reasonable question I will gladly explain anything you do not understand. Thanks for reading! The second chapter will be up soon; I have already started on it! 


	2. Mistaken Identity

A/N: Not the longest chapter I've ever written, but it's a fair length. I definitely like how this story is turning out. I might only be on the second chapter but I can tell this is going to be a good one. So, I think that's all I have to say! Please read and review. And let's get this chapter started.

* * *

Mistaken Identity

Jazz opens the door and glares at me when she notices I'm still in my pajamas. She puts on hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Danny? You need to get into some clothes now and get to school! Don't you know what time it is?" Jazz asks. Then she glances at the floor and notices the vomit. Her expression immediately goes from ticked off to worried. "Danny?! Are you okay? Why didn't you say something? You're sick. You should stay home! I knew this ghost hunting thing was getting to you!"

My first thought was: Great! This takes place after The Ultimate Enemy! No need to hide the powers from Jazz! Yippee!

My second thought was: How did she jump from sickness to ghost hunting? I could just have a virus… or I could be from a different dimension altogether and am now sick with worry, but hey, whatever comes first!

"Um… I wasn't feeling well and…" I began but she immediately walks over and pushes me over so I'm lying on the bed.

"Well, obviously you're not feeling well! Here, you lie down and get comfortable. I'm going to get you some medicine and a thermometer. Stay here and don't you dare think about getting up! You're staying home!"

Jazz runs off to get the stuff. I lie there blinking, dazed. How was I going to keep up with her?! Then again, she just made at least a dozen excuses for me. She also bought me time to think things over. My head was still spinning! There's no way I could have concentrated in school! At least now I can figure out some of the stuff on my to-do list and I can get some sleep!

Just as that thought passed through my mind, Jazz came running back into the room. She quickly closes the door behind her and shoves the thermometer into my mouth. My eyes go crossed as I stare at it. After a moment she takes it out and looks at it.

"Well, at least you don't have a fever!" she says in relief. She looks at me worriedly. She leans close and whispers, "How are your ghost powers?"

I don't know how to answer this. Should I tell the truth and say that they're hay wire, but not tell her why or should I lie and say they're fine? If I tell the truth she can cover for me a bit, but then she might want to know why they're acting up. If she investigates she might find out the truth. But if I lie and she catches me she might want to know why I lied and again, she might find out the truth. Either way, I run the risk of discovery. However, if she knows the truth about my powers she can cover for me a bit and she might not ask as many questions. Her help could be valuable both now and later.

"Uh…" I say looking embarrassed. "They're a little haywire, but I don't think it's anything to worry about." And please don't ask any questions! Just go with my lame attempt to fool you!

"Well, don't let our parents catch you," she says in warning. "Just get some rest. You're probably just sick from exhaustion. You're running yourself too hard. You really should consider taking days off."

Phew! She bought it! Great! Now if only she'd go away so she doesn't find out just how haywire my powers are!

"Yeah, but Amity Park needs protecting and…" I begin. Again, she cuts me off which is good because I didn't know what to say after those words anyway.

"Yes! But you can't protect it if you're so sick you can't stand!" She covers me with a blanket and hands me a cup of water and a pill. "Now take this and get some sleep. You obviously need it. I'll clean up the mess and tell our parents that you're not feeling well."

I take the cup and the pill. As I do she walks off to get the cleaning materials. As soon as I swallow the pill I begin to feel drowsy. I'm out cold before she even gets back.

When I finally wake up, it's dark outside. Apparently I slept through the whole day. That's good. I got rest and no one is going to be watching me while I practice using my ghost powers.

I get out of bed and walk over to the mirror.

"Okay, lesson one, transforming," I say softly to myself. I close my eyes and do my best to imagine Danny Phantom. Not too hard, am a phangirl after all. I know every single detail. Okay, puffy white hair, wide green eyes, sarcastic smile, tan skin. White gloves, boots, belt, and insignia. Remaining jumpsuit is black. Ghostly echo in the voice and a strange white glow around the whole body. Now go!

My body tingles and I feel light headed. The world spins in my head. I put my hands on the dresser to steady myself. As I do the tingling is replaced by a surge of power. The dizziness increases as I am filled with an unnatural high, an ecstasy that can not be ignored. I nearly scream with joy! I feel like the most powerful person in the universe! I grip the dresser even harder. I gasp and inwardly squeal. My body vibrates with barely contained excitement. For a second I'm too afraid to open my eyes. I fear if I do all this wonderfulness will escape as I see that nothing really happened, that I imagined it all. But then the wonderful, miraculous sensations begin to fade. I open my eyes and stare at my reflection. Glowing green eyes stare back. I suck in a breath. One white hand rises to my cheek and gently touches it. The high is gone but the unbelievable feeling of power remains. The green eyes, the white hair, the jumpsuit, all of this remains too. I was Danny Phantom.

For no reason whatsoever, I remember that I ended the chapter in my fanfiction on those very words. I even skipped the practice session in the story because I didn't see any reason to describe how much a normal person would suck at controlling these powers. Those descriptions seemed redundant.

Well, I thought to myself, there's no skipping this practice session and suddenly becoming proficient now. Time to goof up like there's no tomorrow.

I take a few steps backwards. What should I try first? I should probably attempt a fairly easy, non-destructive power. Let's see. There's intangibility, invisibility, and flying. Invisibility should probably be first since it's the quietest. I might scream as I fall through the floor while practicing intangibility and I would make too many thudding noises while attempting to fly.

I close my eyes and focus. I feel the power flowing through my veins… if I still have any veins. At any rate, I feel the power there. It's like an odd warmth, a heat you don't expect to feel but feel anyway. Kind of like being outside during a cold winter day for too long then coming back inside and drinking hot chocolate. It's a good heat. It feels right.

I focus on this heat. I imagine it growing and filling me, crawling beneath my skin and making my reflection vanish in the mirror… and not replacing it with anything.

The warmth expands from my core outward. My skin tingles. I open my eyes and see… my reflection. Snap! It didn't work. I glare at my image. It sneers back at me then vanishes! I look down at myself but don't see anything! It worked! Sure it had a ten second delay but it still worked!

I grin. Now to try and make myself reappear. I focus on the warmth again. A minute later my image reappears in the mirror. It grins at the thought that it managed to do the seemingly impossible; it frowns at the thought that it took so long; it grins at the thought that it knows that it'll get better.

* * *

A/N: Okay, on this story I really would like to know what you think so, if you could just press the little blue button that allows you to review I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! 


	3. A WellKnown Unknown

A/N: This is eighteen pages long in word people! This took some time to write... okay, to you guys it probably didn't take that long, but to me it seemed like forever. I love writing this!

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed previously! I'd list all of your names but I want to get a jump start on chapter four since I'm going to be busy tomorrow. I'm hoping to get this story half done before the start of next week (not this week coming up). I'm going away on vacation so I won't be able to update that week. Sorry guys. So, thanks for reviewing! FYI, the more you review the quicker I'll update!

So R&R if you want more! Now let's get this show on the road!

* * *

A Well-Known Unknown

After a few more hours of practice with the invisibility thing I went back to bed and slept till… what time was it?

I rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock. The bright red numbers spelled out 6:00 am. Okay, so after some more practice in which I eliminated the ten second delay and halved the time it took me to reappear (it's down to thirty seconds now) I went to bed and slept to 6:00 am. Oh, and did I mention that I got the transformation down pat? Yep, I can proudly say that I can transform between human and ghost forms without thinking too hard about it. Did all that practice tire me out? You bet it did! I feel as if I was run over by a train, a plane, and an automobile in rapid succession. It's not a pleasant feeling.

A knock on the door later and Jazz comes in. Her eyes become huge when she sees that I'm up already.

"You're up already? Are you okay? You never get up before you have to," she asks and explains. Huh, so I guess I messed up. Oh, well. It's nothing a little bit of truth can't fix. It's a good thing I'm so tired that I don't care because what I'm about to say can have some nasty consequences.

"I was up all night trying to gain control of my ghost powers," I say groggily. I can't believe that I just said that. "But I think I have them under control." And then I phase into my bed.

She raises on eyebrow at me then points out the obvious. I push myself back up and become tangible. "Maybe you should stay home from school again. I think you need more time to get everything under control."

Duh. Of course I need more time, but I don't have that luxury. I need to live out Danny's life as if nothing is wrong. If I don't, bad things will happen. I could destroy this whole story if I'm not careful.

"I think I'm fine. I'm going to school. I can't miss more days and become farther behind than I already am," I state as I stand up and walk over to the dresser. I open it and begin pulling out clothes.

"But Danny…" she argues. I cut her off.

"No Jazz. I need to go to school. I'm sure this little power haywire thing will work itself out. It probably is just from exhaustion. I do work myself too hard. Now, can a guy take a shower and get dressed so he can go to school," wow that sounds weird, "because I really need to." I really need to do a lot of things, Jazz. So please move!

She looks at me strangely before returning to her room. I'm guessing I was vastly out of character right then. Whoops.

I look at the clothes in my hands. Does Danny dress in the bathroom or in his room? The tv show never discussed this. Various fanfictions did, but those authors were just making guesses.

I drop the clothes on the bed. Whatever. I'll come back into the room to dress. The cool air will feel good after the excessively hot shower I plan to take anyway. Besides, that's probably what he does. Who doesn't dress in their room in their house?

I, thankfully, find the bathroom easily. Somebody left the door to it open so when I glanced out into the hallway I was able to see it. I quickly strode inside the small room and closed the door behind me. I flicked on the light and sat some towels on the sink where I could reach them from the shower. I pulled the shower curtain back and looked inside. I, once again thankfully, identified which shampoo I would have to use as well as which soap. I let go of the shower curtain and began searching for a hand towel to use for the soap which just so happened to be in bar form.

I scowled. I hated bar soaps. I preferred the kind that came in a bottle. Then all I had to do was squeeze some out onto a puff. Now, I would have to rub some soap onto a rag and use that. It's more trouble than I really need this early in the morning.

I found the hand clothes. I sat one in the shower then looked around. Because Danny was male and fourteen, I wouldn't need to shave (yippee!). All I needed to do now was take a shower. That's all. That's all I needed to do. Right now, all I needed to do was take off the clothing I was wearing. The body that I was occupying needed to be undressed. I couldn't go into the shower with clothing on…

I whimpered. This was every phangirl's dream and, currently, my worst nightmare. Somehow being the very guy I had crushed on and now had to strip took away from the whole experience. Somehow having his secret, his body, detracted from the original mystery. And above all, looking down and seeing his body instead of my own frightened me. I wasn't ready for this.

I slowly raised my hands and pulled at the collar of the shirt. Soon I was topless. I looked down and nothing obstructed the view of my feet. Weird. I pulled at the pajama bottoms and soon I was in nothing but boxers. My stomach did unfortunate acrobatic moves and I nearly doubled over as I pulled at the boxers. When they finally came off I closed my eyes and threw my head back. Maybe if I didn't look all that stuff down there would disappear. Maybe it would go away and I could be left in a genderless body. That's all I wanted. I didn't want to deal with all this confusion. I didn't want to be male. All in all, being Danny the half ghost wasn't too bad. I just didn't want to be Danny the _male_ half ghost. Was that so much to ask?

With my eyes closed I turned on the shower water. I stepped into the shower and immediately realized I would have to open my eyes in order to really wash myself. I would just have to suck it up and deal.

I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some onto my hand. I rubbed it into my hair and washed it out. I picked up the wash cloth and rubbed some soap onto it. I ran the cloth over my arms and neck and chest and stomach and… I didn't want to look down. I didn't want to accept that I/he was male. Whenever I had watched the tv show and wrote my fanfics Danny had always just been Danny to me, Danny the half ghost, Danny Fenton, and more importantly Danny Phantom. I had cared about his uniqueness and that was it. I didn't really think of him as male. I didn't even think about that the numerous times I set him up with Sam. He had always just been Danny the half ghost to me. Now that I was him and I had to bathe I had to accept that he was Danny the male half ghost. Now I would have to look down and deal with the truth.

I took a deep breath and looked down. For what seemed to be the trillionth time today I nearly puked. Then I really thought about the puking thing and decided it was getting old. Thus I came to the decision that from now on I will nearly pass out. Of course, that will last until it starts getting old. Then I'll change it.

It was thanks to these random thoughts that I got through my showering experience and through the trials and errors of relieving myself in which I discovered that just because I was Danny now did not mean that I had great aim. (This world and everyone in it is now doomed.)

I dried myself off, wrapped a towel around my waist, and ran back into my room. The first thing I saw when I ran back in was the windows and I honestly thought about jumping. This world was doomed anyway so why bother? I was failing miserably. Why bother continuing?

Because Danny wouldn't give up so neither should you, my inner voice said in no-duh sort of voice. You're being an idiot, a complete and total idiot. Just because you had some trouble with the male thing doesn't mean that the world is over. Danny is probably having the same troubles you are right now and you know that he won't give up! And you know he wouldn't appreciate you killing his body because you got a little stressed out so just suck it up and keep moving forward! Pretend it's a fanfiction or a video game! Do whatever you have to. Just don't ruin this!

I growled. I hate my inner voice.

I got dressed (I like my undies better) and walked downstairs. I was promptly assaulted with… What _is_ that anyway?!

"Look Danny! It's called the Fenton Ghost Dissembler! It takes a ghost apart into its most basic molecules so we can see what's made of! Here Danny! Try it!" said the gargantuan orange man.

Huh! It's Danny's father, Jack. The tv screen at home made him look smaller.

"Um… Sorry, dad," that sounds super weird, "but I'm running late so… I think I'll just grab breakfast and go."

I snagged a piece of toast and ran out the door. I bit into it as I strolled down the street. Then I stopped and stood stalk still as I remembered something. Danny didn't like toast! I just made a huge mistake! Oh, no! Now his parents will think I'm a ghost and when they catch me they'll realize they are half right! I just condemned Danny to a fate worse than death!

Calm down, said my inner voice in a totally frustrated tone. You didn't just condemn him to anything except a massive stomach ulcer when he gets back. You worry too much. This wouldn't be the first time Danny did something weird in front of his parents and it won't be the last. Besides, this is before Phantom Planet. Jazz pretty much said so herself when she said not to let your parents catch you! You're fine! The old folks probably think it's just teenage hormones. Now what you really need to worry about is where you're going. You don't know where the school is.

Oh, crap! My inner voice is right! Where is the school?

Just then a school bus drives past me and makes a right at a stop sign ahead.

"Wow, perfect timing!" I sigh and run into an alley way. "Lesson three of the ghost powers series, flying."

I transform and jump into the air… only to land flat on my face. I prop my head up with one arm. "Okay, it's probably just like invisibility and transforming. I guess I just have to thing about it." I close my eyes and imagine myself hovering a few inches above the ground. After a minute I no longer feel the cold concrete beneath me. I grin.

"Wow," I gasp. I feel lighter than a feather! "And Danny tried to get rid of his ghost powers, why?"

I attempt a back flip and only manage to fall to the ground and hit my head on someone's garbage can. Ouch. I get up again, brush myself off, and try to fly again. It takes thirty seconds for me to accomplish that little feat. It takes a minute more to figure out how to rise higher. Ten minutes later I have flown ten miles. Twenty minutes later, five falls, and seven whoops of joy later I land behind a dumpster next to Caspar High. It wasn't the grace fullest landing but it suited my purposes. Not that I cared about beauty and grace at that point. All that I cared about was the fact that I succeeded in my goal, to fly all the way to the high school! I did it! Sure I probably had a concussion, sure I had so many scrapes and bruises that I couldn't walk without flinching, but I did it. That was the whole point.

Naturally, my ordeal was far from over…

"Danny!" squealed an excited female voice after I changed back and started hobbling over to the front of the high school. A second later a black blur hugged me and dragged me over to a geeky looking boy standing next to a bush. "Tucker and I missed you yesterday! Where were you?"

Found Sam and Tucker. One thing less to do, a million more to go.

"I was sick and was having," I glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "troubles with my you-know-what powers." Might was well get the truth out. That way, if anything goes wrong today, at least they know and can cover for me. Two less people to give me weird looks.

"Oh!" Sam said in surprise. "That hasn't happened since… when was the last time Tucker?"

I nearly answered for him but realized that an episode name might not go over so well. Crap, I didn't know if they had names for all these incidents. Best be careful when answering questions.

"Um… Let me see," Tucker say as he begins to go through his PDA to find the last occurrence. That is so cool, the PDA I mean. I think geeks are awesome. Too bad I'm trapped in Danny's body. I think me and Tucker could get along pretty well. "The last time was when he first started using his ice powers." Okay, so this takes place after Urban Jungle. "You kept shivering," he says while looking at me.

"Maybe you're getting new powers," suggests Sam. "What power was giving you problems?"

And now I really don't want to tell the truth, but they start talking to Jazz… "Intangibility," I answer with a blush. My cheeks feel like they're on fire. "And I know I haven't had problems with that one since I first got them."

Tucker and Sam exchange worried looks. I bite my lip. Then I stop doing that since I can't remember ever seeing Danny do it. I wish I could remember him using some other anxious gesture besides the neck rubbing. Why can't he bite his nails or lip or chew gum or something?! I need to move!

"Well, just be careful today," Sam says as we begin to head for the doors.

No, duh, Sam. Of course I have to be careful! What did you think I was going to be? Reckless?

"Where's your back pack, man?" Tucker asks suddenly.

I stop dead in my tracks. I don't have my back pack! Oh, shoot! How will I figure out where to go?! What will I tell my teachers when they ask me for my homework? Where will I get a writing utensil?!

"Uh, dude… It's no big deal," Tucker says as he watches my eye twitch.

"Yeah, Danny… This isn't the first time you forgot your backpack," Sam says warily. She looks a little freaked out by my reaction. That makes two strikes on my OOC scoreboard. One more and I am out of the ball game.

I shake my head and take a deep breath. "Sorry guys," I say. And boy do I feel sorry. "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"Danny!" calls a voice behind me.

I turn around and I see Jazz… with my back pack!

"Danny! You forgot your back pack!" she says and hands it to me.

"Thanks Jazz!" And would hug you if it wouldn't seem out of character!

"No problem, little bro. Just be more careful, 'kay? I know our parents inventions freak you out and I don't blame you, but just try to remember your stuff," she reprimands before running off. Why do I get the feeling she wanted to say something else besides be careful? I can't help but feel she knows something about something that I don't know about or… something. Ah, never mind. Time to move on!

"Fenton!"

Or not.

I feel a certain jerk grab the back of my shirt and spin me around. He holds me by my arm and sneers at me.

"You weren't here yesterday for your daily beating, Fentonia! So now you'll have to make up for it today!"

Oh my gosh! His breath smells awful! I hold my nose without thinking and say, "Ah man, Dash. Have you ever tried brushing your teeth or gargling or how about a breath mint? If I had one I'd give it to you because man, your breath smells worse than a Komodo Dragon's!"

I instantaneously realize my mistake. Or, in an eternity I realize my mistake as I watch in slow motion as his fist comes up and punches me in the jaw. It seemed to happen so slowly yet… I didn't even think! I should have. I know I could have pulled a ghostly trick to get out of the pain that came next. Sure I would run the risk of exposure but hey, what cha gonna do?

Anyway, let me tell you, the tv show does not mention the amount of pain caused by a single punch. It doesn't go into any of those gruesome details. Then again, this is a TV Y7 show so, I guess they have to leave that out. But that doesn't matter here. Here, pain is a definite. When he punches me don't feel anything at first. Then my nerves realize that I have been struck and remind me over and over again that I have. I feel my head snap back and my jaw crack and my eyes tear up. I gasp of pain escapes me. It reaches out to the ears of the witnesses. The other football players laugh, Sam and Tucker cry out for me. I keep thinking, "That wasn't supposed to hurt. They never mentioned anything about pain." Dash doesn't let go of me. His fist pulls back a second time as he prepares to strike again… but my ghost powers won't let him do that again.

It's like a switch was suddenly flicked on inside my head or a door was opened. A dizzying feeling overcomes me and the pain momentarily vanishes. Some… creature… I don't know what it was, forces me to look up into Dash's eyes. It causes my chest to vibrate and I let out a deep, animalistic growl. All rational thoughts are chased out of my mind. The only thing that remains is anger. I crouch down and continue growling my warning. Dash let's go. Fear creeps into his eyes. Somehow he realizes that Danny Fenton is no longer there. Something else is and it doesn't give a crap about school rules. It isn't rational.

I feel someone grab my arms and pull me back. Voices are speaking but I can't hear them or understand them. They are trying to reach through this red mist. They call the word 'Danny' over and over again like a mantra. I'm spun around and for an instant I consider slapping the black haired, violet eyed girl in front of me. I don't care who I hit so long as it is someone. But then someone, I'm guessing this girl, starts rubbing my back and cooing or making some other weird yet calming sound and I start relaxing. The tension flees my muscles and my eyes flutter. The dizziness returns with a vengeance.

"I'm tired," I murmur.

"I know, Danny. Just hang in there. It's okay. He's gone," Sam explains comfortingly. And indeed she is right. Dash and the other jocks are racing down the hall without a backwards glance. They're running like the devil is on their heels. "Just take deep breaths. Breathe in," she takes a deep breath, "and breathe out," she exhales. I follow her lead and the dizziness gives into drowsiness. My eyes are closing. I feel totally and completely wiped out.

Sam pushes me down against a wall and she sits next to me. The next instant I'm leaning on her shoulder. I'm just so tired.

"Sam! Danny! Lancer's coming!" Tucker whispers anxiously. He points down the hall at a large approaching figure. I sit up and watch with mild interest. I should be more worried, but… after what just happened I can't really bring myself to care too much.

"Fenton, Manson, Foaly! What are you three doing out in the halls?" Lancer asks, or rather, demands.

The tv made him look small too, I think to myself. And it didn't really show just how ugly he is.

I bite my lip to contain the laughter from escaping my mouth. It's just so funny! See, if I was at home it would be perfectly appropriate to whisper to my friends, "He's uggggggggggggggggly!" But now that I'm here and I'm not really friends with Sam and Tucker because, let's face it, I don't really know them, I can't. All I can do is crack the joke to myself and pray that I haven't gone overboard with ooc'ness this time.

"Uh… Danny had a dizzy spell," Tucker explains. "We… We were about to take him to the nurse but Dash stopped us…"

"And you couldn't get there," Lancer finishes for him. I'm not sure if he's saying it out of boredom from hearing it so many times or just because he's mocking him. Either way, I don't know if he's really angry at us. I hope he's not. I've caused enough trouble. "Well you three get to my classroom now. You're late. Mr. Fenton here doesn't look too sick."

Huh, guess I got first period English with Lancer. Oaky doaky. I like English. It's one of my favorite subjects.

We trudge down the hall and into a room that looks somewhat familiar from the episodes I've seen on tv. I take the seat left over after Sam and Tucker have taken theirs. I mentally mark this seat as my own.

"Okay, class," Lancer addresses us, "without further ado, please turn to page 520 in your textbook so we can continue our study of Shakespeare's play, Julius Caesar."

Yes! I love this play! It's so funny!

Lancer begins assigning parts. He points to me and gives me the role of Cassius which is funny because that's the role I got when reading this back in my world! Weird, huh? But at least I am somewhat familiar with the lines.

Unfortunately, duty calls. I watch with an emotion akin to terror as a blue wisp slithers out of my mouth. It hangs in the air for a moment before the word 'outside' flashes before my mind's eye then vanishes.

Eh, ghost sense… Snap.

I cover my mouth and double over quickly. Lancer glances over at my sudden movement.

"Are you alright, Mr. Fenton," he asks.

I shake my head vigorously.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?" he sighs.

I nod my head vigorously.

He waves me away but I'm already half way down the hall. I smile. That was so much easier than what I would have to do in my school. Where I'm from you would have to drop over dead before they'd let you out of the classroom and even then you'd have to prove yourself dead. It's ridiculous.

I slide as I slow down to turn a corner then shove the doors open. Next minute I'm outside and facing my very first opponent… the Box Ghost.

Beware…


	4. Gifted Horrors

A/N: Not as long as the last one but still fairly good. This one is a bit more angsty and dramatic. You'll see that about half way through this chapter. And I believe this is the third chapter I spat out in one day. Wow. For those of you who are enjoying this I bet you're loving me... or at least the rate I'm turning out this story. Maybe I will get half way done before my vacation! FYI, this story is supposed to be eighteen chapters long. The usual length. So... Please read and review! I love hearing from you guys. And you know the rest...

* * *

Gifted Horrors

You know, I've never actually been in a fight. I've beaten kids up. Kids have beaten me up. But I have never actually fought someone. I've never even seen an actual fight! Yet when I stood before the Box Ghost I felt ready. It was the oddest thing, but I didn't feel afraid.

"I am the Box Ghost," the ghost said in introduction. "Beware! For I am now ready to unleash my cardboard terror upon this educational institution!" He waved his arms in the air trying to prove his point or something; I'm not quite sure. At any rate, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the lunacy of all this.

I then remembered that Danny never let the Box Ghost finish his rant and that I just did! Snap! Strike three and for some reason the umpire hasn't called me out yet. Oh, well. More fun for me and my Mary Sue'ness.

I rolled my eyes at the speech and transformed. I stood with my arms crossed… and then realized my second mistake in this fight. I forgot to look around to make sure no one was watching. So, to make sure nobody saw I glanced around and was hit from behind as the Box Ghost 'unleashed his cardboard terror'.

In case you weren't counting, that was three mistakes within the first minute of the 'fight'. One, Danny doesn't wait for anyone and for good reason. Two, check to make sure no one is watching before you transform. Three, never turn your back to your opponent and never wait for them to finish talking. The sooner you get the fight over with, the better.

I learned all of this very painfully. I also found out that cardboard boxes can be terrifying and painful. Having them thrown at you proves that.

Within seconds I was buried beneath a pile of boxes. I have no idea where they came from but they were now crushing me as I lay on the ground pathetically.

I listened as the Box Ghost cackled wildly. "The Box Ghost has finally won! Now I shall use my cardboard terror to rule the world!"

The fire, that heat I felt whenever I transformed, in my core burned hotter until I couldn't stand it. It was how I imagined self-combusting to feel like. A sudden, inexplicable wildfire that would only go away if it burned itself out and the only way to do that was to use up all its fuel. I let the heat grow and consume me. I stared from beneath half-lidded eyes as emerald flames burst from me. They ate the boxes and then reached skyward, looking for more food. When they found none they pulled back, hovering around me, waiting for my command.

I now floated before the Box Ghost with my arms outstretched on either side of me. The flames licked at my body but caused no pain. I knew somehow that my eyes were now consumed with the fire as well. I was a phantom of myself.

The Box Ghost looked at me warily. The same fear that Dash had expressed was mirrored in the ghost's visage. He trembled before the power that I had unleashed. His teeth chattered and he wrung his hands continuously. I drank in his fear. It was delicious.

He stuttered and sputtered out random, nonsensical words. I smirked. I didn't need to fight him, but as he hovered there I was overcome with the sudden desire to use my powers.

I'm pretty sure he was about to apologize when I lunged and knocked him out of the air. He fell at my feet then scrambled up, trying desperately to avoid the flames leaping dangerously from my hands. It was all in vain. I hit every single time. Every time he dodged the flames followed him, biting into his ghostly skin like hungry ghost wolves on the prowl. There was no escape. I was in control now.

I laughed. I mocked. I hit. I hunted. I wept for joy at the feeling of absolute power. It was the most… I don't even know how to describe it. But the more I tasted it the more I wanted. It was a flavor I could not tire of. It was a food I could not get enough of. I felt as if I had been wandering through a desert all my life and at long last I had finally found an oasis. Now, I wanted to drink from its spring until my thirst was quenched even though I know it never will be. For once I was getting what I always wanted, power.

The hunt didn't go on for very long. Or it might have and I just didn't realize how much time had passed. In the crazed state I was in a century could have passed and I would never have been the wiser. So it was no surprise when I towered over the cowering Box Ghost who lay vulnerable at my feet. His arms were pulled over his chest and face, trying to ward me off. I cackled in delight. I loved his fear. I adored the way he whimpered and begged for my mercy. I listened…

"Please… don't hurt me… I'm sorry… Beware… my apology… Sorry… don't… I… no!..." he stuttered, flinching as I periodically raised my hand to end it but then stopped, longing to hear more.

I don't know what made me stop. I have no idea why I got a massive headache or why the 'evilness' vanished. It just happened. One minute I was ready to strike the Box Ghost down once and for all, the next I was sitting at the base of a tree, holding my head, moaning. One minute the Box Ghost was pleading with me, the next minute he was up and gone with not even a beware to alert me to his retreating form. I sat there for a good long time. There was a lot to think about.

One, why did that happen? Why did I become evil? I know absolute power corrupts absolutely but I thought that was a thing that happened over an extended period of time. I've only had these powers for not even two days. Surely that's not enough time for me to be corrupted… is it? Was I already evil and this ghost form just brought it out? Has all the stress gotten to me and now I'm cracking under its weight? What's happening to me?

Despite the painful throbbing in my head I get up and drift over to a stream nearby. It's just a little creek, but its water is clear. I look at my reflection. Wide, sensitive green eyes and wild, puffy, untamed white hair. The face is innocent but I know now that the soul that looks out through those eyes is not. How I never knew this is beyond me. I mean, I always knew I was a bit on the dark side, but I didn't think I'd fallen that far. Sure I wrote fanfictions in which people die. Sure I tortured a character or two. And, hey, if a character is nearly violated, oh well. It's better than me doing all of that in real life, right? Writing was a stress reliever. It was my sanctuary. The other people there who read my work and whose work I in return read were like me. It was comforting to know that there were others out there like me, who could sympathize. It made me believe that I was not insane. But now I wonder, am I? Was I wrong? Am I crazy, a menace who needs to be put away?

And what about that incident with Dash and the other jocks? I was growling like an animal. That's not right. It's not human. Something is wrong. I don't know what it is, but I have to find out soon. The sooner I can solve this problem, the safer everyone will be.

I have a feeling that the incident with the Box Ghost and Dash are connected. Both times acted I acted unlike myself. Both times I was more animalistic.

My eyes widen as a memory flashes in my mind's eye.

I remember a something Danny said. It was from the episode What You Want. Tucker and Danny were fighting and Danny said that Tucker was acting more ghost-like. Tucker had received his ghost powers recently too. He had acted out of anger and jealousy towards Danny. His emotions were amplified. This is similar to my case with the exception of how we got our powers. I got my powers when my soul replaced Danny's. He got his powers when Desiree granted his wish. Danny's body had received ghost powers from a portal, the normal way. So why was I reacting to ghost powers the way Tucker had? Pointdexter took over Danny's body once and fiddled with his powers and he didn't have any trouble. Then again he was only in Danny's body for fifteen minutes to a half hour. I have had control for over twenty four hours. That might have something to do with it.

The only hypothesis I can come up with is that I took control of Danny's body because I made a wish and it was granted. Of course, in my world Desiree is nothing but a tv show character and I have made hundreds of wishes and none of them have ever been granted before. So, for this to work my world would have to be connected to Danny's world long enough for Desiree to cast the spell. If this is the case then my reactions to Danny's ghost powers is a side effect of Desiree's spell casting. I wonder if the portal between our worlds was through my fanfiction? I had sat up for hours writing it. I don't recall ever having said anything while writing it though. As far as I know Desiree needs to hear the words 'I wish' in order to use her magic, so if I'm right about her being behind this how did she do it?

My teeth clench as I grow frustrated at all the dead ends I keep running into in my thoughts. I feel as if I'm running in circles. I always come back to the same questions. The same problems keep arising. And I keep sitting there, clenching my teeth, running around in circles. The horror never ends.


	5. Opportunities

A/N: And here is chapter five! This is a bit of a confusing chapter because Andrea is... she's having issues. So, be patient with her. Please read and review!

* * *

Opportunities 

I now know for a fact that Caspar High's cafeteria food is no better than my school's food. Actually, it may be worse. I've never tasted trash but I'm pretty sure this is it. Who ever created this junk needs to be locked up for a very long time. This is a crime against humanity.

After sitting in the forest outside the school contemplating my actions I came in. It was fifth period and after retrieving my back pack from Lancer's room I discovered that fifth period was lunch time for me. So I grabbed a tray, some garbage that the school board believes is nutritious and went on a hunt for Sam and Tucker. I found them outside at the 'usual' picnic table. All I've got to say is that I'm jealous that this school lets its kids eat outside. You have to be a senior before you're allowed out on the patio at my school.

"Hey, Danny! So, who was it this time?" Tucker inquires while I sit down.

"The Box Ghost," I say casually. I've decided that I'm not telling them about the evil thing. They don't need to know. I know what happened is obviously my fault. As soon as Danny gets his body back the problem will be over for them. Well… actually it's my problem. So there never was a problem for them. But that' s not important right now.

"Sheesh! When will he learn that boxes can't take over the world?" Sam wonders. I'd ask the same question except that I just found out that boxes being thrown at you is painful. Again, they don't need to know.

"Yeah, it was totally lame," I say.

Tucker narrows his eyes. "So, where did you go afterwards? You never went to your second, third, or fourth period classes."

Crap! Why do they have to be so observant?!

I push some food around my plate and think of a good excuse. My mind is drawing a blank. "Um… I had some stuff to work out." True, true. I'm speaking the truth. Not the whole truth and nothing but the truth, but truth enough that I'm not lying.

"What stuff?" Sam interrogates as she lifts her veggie burger to take another bite.

I skewer something that I'm guessing is supposed to pass for meat. I then use it to plow a street through something that resembles mashed potatoes. "I'd rather not talk about right now." Which is the completely honest truth because I really don't want to go there. Admitting that you could very well be evil is no walk in the park. Besides, I'm not really Danny and never will be. You can trust Danny; it's me that you have to worry about.

"Okay," they shrug and go about their business. I feel a tug of pain in my chest. They're so trusting! They both honestly believe in the person they believe to be their best friend. They believe that he will solve all the problems and come to them when he needs help. But I'm not Danny. I'm not the one who can whistle as he walks down a dark street. I'm not the one who will readily give his life for everyone he cares for and even the ones he's not so fond of! I'm not him! I'm Andrea and I'm not from this world! But they think that I am and that is all that matters until it is time for me to go home. For now, I have to give up my identity and hope that I can be Danny. If I can fill half the space in his shoes then there is a slim chance that everything will be okay.

"So what did I miss?" I ask, hoping that I sound normal.

"Ah, not much," Tucker answers. "Lancer gave us a worksheet and Dale had us start on the cell project but that's about it. We didn't do anything in Crimski's class. She didn't feel like teaching today."

Okay, so I need to get a worksheet from Lancer and I need to find out about this cell project that Dale had the class start on. I guess I can do that at the end of the day. And while I'm at it, I might as well find out if Danny keeps a planner. From what I know about him, he probably doesn't, but there's no harm in checking. Who knows? Maybe I'll start one for him so he can keep better track of his assignments and thus pull his grade up a bit.

Oh no! That reminds me! If he's in my body, then he has to go to my school… and I'm a straight 'A' student! I'm also a junior! He'll never be able to keep up in my classes! And he doesn't know a thing about me either. At least I had a head start here, but he has nothing. I hope he explores my room a little and goes through my journal. (Wow, that's a strange thing to wish for.) Maybe then he'll be able to discern some info on me.

"You sure you're okay, Danny? You seem really quiet today," Sam continues to interrogate. Why do they have to be so nosy?

But then again, if they want to be nosy. I might as well give them a bone to chew on… and I think I've got just the one.

"I'm… fine. I was just… thinking…" I say and look up at her. I force myself to smile shyly and blush. I start making swirls in my 'mashed potatoes'.

Sam blushes too. "Oh," she says softly. She goes back to eating her veggie burger.

There, I think to myself. That ought to keep her busy. It also sort of gives a reason for my weird mood. Problem temporarily solved!

Tucker looks over at me and raises his eyebrows. "What about?" he pushes.

Ugh… What is wrong with him? Can't he see I'm trying to side step the whole friendship thing?! I don't know how to act, Tuck! Give me some space until I can figure it out!

"Just thinking about how nice a day it is," I say, trying to keep certain emotions, like anger, out of my voice. I think I manage because his eyebrows shoot up higher.

"Really… And what do you plan on doing today?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Valerie and an evil idea pops into my mind. Maybe Tucker won't be so nosy if he has someone else on his mind… someone other than me.

"Hey Valerie! Tucker says he wants to talk to you!... alone!" I shout over to her.

I am in so much trouble. Not only was that a completely out of character thing to do, but I'm pretty sure I just got Tucker ticked off at me. Snap! I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I have to. I have to protect myself and this story. In order to do that, I have to make sure that they never discover the truth, though they more than likely will now.

Valerie walks over. She looks at Tucker and crosses her arms. "Really?"

"Really," I say. Tucker is giving me the evil eye. Thanks a lot Tucker for cursing me even more than I already am.

"Come on Tucker," she says with a sigh. He gets up and follows her. I shouldn't have done that.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Sam asks.

I really shouldn't have done that. I just got myself alone with Sam. Then again, this might make the perfect excuse to give to Tucker. Hmm…

"Um… I was wondering if you… I don't know… might want to go…"

"Sure!" Sam agrees even though she has no idea where I would take her. Man, I never knew she was that desperate to go with Danny!

"But I didn't even finish!" I protest. I don't know. It seems like something Danny might say. Then again, he might be too relieved to notice that he never finished his request… I really don't know this kid.

"Hey, I'll go where ever you want to go Danny," Sam explains. Uh, where does Danny want to go? Some where that doesn't involve ghost powers hopefully.

"But I want to go where ever you want to go, Sam. Besides, it is my treat," I say. Please don't say moon lit flight. Please don't say moon lit flight. Please don't say moon lit flight. This is my new mantra. Say it with me people. Please don't say moon lit flight…

"Uh, wanna go to the movies?" she suggests. Wow, she seems flustered. She looks like she did in Fanning the Flames during the "Flying's nice" scene.

"Like I said, I wanna go where you want to," I continue to make Danny's body flirt. It's easier to think this way than. Can I go home now?

"Um… okay. Is seven o'clock good?"

Danny's head nods. "Whatever's good for you," Danny's voice says with a semi-flirtatious smile. Hopefully this train of thought will save and protect my sanity.

"I'll see you there then," Sam seals the deal.

Just then Tucker hops over with a huge, gigantic grin on his face. "Thanks Danny!" He plops down next to me and gives me a hug!

"What's that for?" I ask.

"I just got a date with Valerie!" he says excitedly. He's practically bouncing up and down. "We're going to the fair!"

"That's great Tucker!" I say.

"Yeah, Tucker!" Sam joins in.

"So what are you two lovebirds doing?" Tucker asks.

"We're going to the movies," I answer. And why bother denying the lovebird thing? Danny and Sam are so going to be together by the time I'm done. I'm finished trying to keep things the way they are. The more I try the more I fail. So, I might as well have some fun.

"What movie?" Tucker asks.

I look to Sam. It's going to be her night. "Agatha's Demise," she answers.

Crap, that sounds like a horror movie. I hate horror movies. I prefer humor. Why can't we see something funny? And wait, if this is a date, why aren't we seeing something lovey dovey?

Oh wait, we're talking Sam here! She's a goth. Seeing someone ripped to shreds is probably her idea of romantic.

Tucker grins and nods and the bell rings. I have never been so happy to leave lunch.

After looking at Danny's schedule I find out that history class is next. Yes! I love history! It's one of my best classes because all it involves is memorizing facts and regurgitating them onto a paper. Slurp in, spit out. No problems.

I walk into the classroom and sit down in a random seat. It's near the front which is what I like. Thankfully, nobody yells at me about that being their seat. Good. I wasn't going to move anyway.

The teacher, a short, frizzy haired woman, saunters in. She grabs a ruler from behind her desk.

"Okay class! Get out last night's homework!" she yells. I rub my ears and sigh happily. She's just like my history teacher from back home. She is more than likely the teacher everyone hates but I will like. Go figure.

I have no idea what last night's assignment was, but that could be because I wasn't here. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Danny!" she yells while pointing at me.

"I wasn't here yesterday. What did I miss?" I ask.

She points to the back of the room and I turn around. On the back wall there is a calendar with a bunch of words scribbled in on each day. The assignments I'm assuming. Next to it there is a table with folders.

Ah, I think. Just like home.

I get up and walk to the back of the classroom. I then look over my shoulder to find out what day it is. April 18. Okay. So, I missed a worksheet from Chapter ten. I reach into the sixth period folder and pull out the worksheet. I walk back to my seat and sit down.

The teacher looks at me funny. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be so cooperative or responsible. Oh, well. Danny's going to be turning over a new academic leaf for the time being.

I smile back at her and get my history text book out of my back pack. I turn to the correct page, 163, and follow along while taking notes. Periodically I answer questions and pose them. The teacher keeps giving me funnier and funnier looks. I think I'm scaring her. Poor woman. If I get the opportunity I'm going to have a word with Danny. He needs to be nicer to this teacher because she really is a kind person. She's just misunderstood.

I write my assignment on the back of my homework and place it in my textbook. I couldn't find an agenda book or folders. I did uncover a few three ring binders though. That's what I was taking notes in. It's what I'm used to. I have come to the decision that I am going to completely reorganize his stuff tonight before the date. Tomorrow morning I am coming in early to clean out his locker. Something needs to be done about this. I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to act like Danny, but I can not live like this. I am a top student. This goes against my every belief.

I move on to seventh period and surprise yet another teacher. Then I go to eighth and my reign of terror continues. I take notes, answer questions, ask questions, pose ideas before the class, volunteer for a demonstration, et cetera. Each teacher looks at me with wide, scared, yet pleasantly surprised eyes. Some of them request to speak to me after class. Each asks if everything is alright and if I want to go to the nurse, because the Daniel Fenton they know never acts so well-behaved and responsible. I answer each of them with an 'I felt like turning over a new leaf' and an 'Is there anything more I can do to pull my grade up a bit?' The teachers each throw a hand full of extra credit assignments at me before I thank them and walk out the door. I grin. This is going to be fun.

By the end of the school day my back pack is heavy and I feel completely satisfied. I have set Danny up on a date with Sam, got Tucker a girlfriend, and I am having Danny turn over a new leaf with his school work. I'd say that I am a great influence on this world. I think I'm making his life better! Goodness only knows what he's doing to mine.

I've come to the conclusion that the moral for the day is this, "When opportunity knocks, answer. It's impolite to ignore people."

* * *

A/N: Okay people, tell me what you think! Please review so I know if I'm doing a good job, if Andrea is becoming Sue'ish, if this is getting too confusing, if there is something specific you would like to see in the story, et cetera! Thanks! Now push the blue button! 


	6. Blatant Ignorance

A/N: Really short chapter folks. Sorry about that, but I'm hungry! I'm just going to give you guys something to chew on as well as I get myself lunch. Please read and review, because I'm hungry for more than just a sandwich (I want reviews!). Thanks!

* * *

Blatant Ignorance 

My to-do list for this evening is as follows: homework: two History worksheets, an English worksheet, six pages of Algebra homework, and two sections of reading for Biology; extra tidbits that need done: reorganization: clean out Danny's textbooks and put worksheets and notes in three ring binders, clean out backpack, find a small notebook to use as an agenda, and get some mechanical pencils; date: clean self up, practice looking honest, and practice flying. I've got a ton of things to do.

The practice flying part can be started right now. I need to get home fast so that I can get the homework and reorganization out of the way. The quickest route is the aerial one so I might as well try again.

I duck behind a bush and transform. I kick off the ground and focus on the feeling of lightness. I manage to rise up into the blue sky without any problems. Yay! Brownie points for me!

Speaking of brownies, I'm hungry. As soon as I get home I'm making myself a PB&J sandwich. That is… if the food in the refrigerator is FDA approved.

I look at the horizon and focus on it… and the feeling of lightness. Always focus on the lightness, otherwise you fall, painfully.

I start going forward and with a little push I'm speeding through the air with some amount of ease. Not a lot, but I'm definitely getting better. Soon, maybe, I'll have some sort of competence when it comes to this form.

BAM!

I scream and start falling towards the very hard concrete below me. The ground rushes up to meet me, but the fire won't let that happen. It grows and then I'm back up in the air. Rage, arrogance, heartlessness, darkness…

No! I push my consciousness back to the surface and fight the fire that's growing within me. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be evil. That's her job…

Valerie.

"You're not getting away from me, ghost boy!" she cries and flies at me on her jet sled. Her gun is raised, pointed at me, and she's screaming like banshee.

"Then come get me!" I scream back before turning tail and flying as fast as I can. I twist and twirl, avoiding shots aimed at me. I angle towards home (home here) and drop my bag in my room before flying back outside and heading for the park. That should be the least crowded place and the most open… and the most filled with opportunities to get back at my least favorite character.

I dodge and roll in the air with a skill I didn't know I had. I put on some extra speed and enjoy the air running through my hair and the feeling of power that's coming over me. I know I can beat her Danny's way. Of course, I'm going to add my own twist to the game. She won't get hurt, but she won't be happy by the time I'm done. Though, she's not happy now.

The tree line looms on the horizon. I can see a clearing, the place I want to go. I drop down, spin around, and come dangerously close to Valerie. She turns around to find that I'm not there. I'm actually on the underside of her board, but she doesn't need to know that. I don't stay there long. I phase through the board and jump up in her face.

"Boo!" I laugh.

"Ghost boy!" she screams in frustration. "Get back here!"

"Right behind you!" I yell as I summersault over head. I'm standing on the edge of her board now.

She attempts to kick me but I turn intangible. Her foot goes through me. I turn tangible again, briefly, and put my foot on one of the board's controls. We head downward, towards the lake. Valerie doesn't seem to notice this. I'm too close to her and she's too angry.

"I'm going to tear you apart! You'll pay for getting this close to me you dirty ghost!"

"Whatever, creep!" I answer. My hand darts out and grabs her helmet. I pull it off. The sight beneath is shocking. I swear the girl has fangs! Her eyes were blood shot and her hands were clawed as she back handed me.

Of course, it was too late for her.

I flip in the air and yell as she falls into the lake, "I knew you were wet behind the ears, but I didn't know you were so soaked!"

Yeah, it wasn't the best comeback but it would have to do.

She falls with a splash and a scream of utter rage. I wait a few moments to make sure she's okay, not that I care. I'm only doing this for Danny. I see air bubbles and then she's floating in the water. She's alive.

* * *

A/N: Feed the hungry author, press the blue button and review! 


	7. Playful Indulgences

A/N: Slightly longer chapter and hopefully funnier. Please read and review! I love hearing from all of you!

* * *

Playful Indulgences 

I hate Valerie. I really do. Especially right now because I think she's giving me the finger. That's just rude. I didn't do anything evil! She's the one who was hunting me! So phewy on her!

I do the only thing I can think of doing at a time like this. I stick my tongue out at her.

She screams some colorful language at me and flips me off again. I return the insults by telling her to take a flying leap. She continues her bad language brigade.

Whatever.

I decide that the fight is pointless and fly back home. I have other things to do besides argue with the witch.

The fly home is peaceful and I'm less angry when I phase through my bedroom window. I don't change back immediately which probably would have been the smart thing to do. Instead, I float over to the mirror and look at my reflection.

They say that the eyes are the window into the soul. Right at this moment, I'm not sure what I see in my eyes. They're still green which is a huge comfort. However, there are thousands of emotions swirling around in them. It is impossible to actually read them. It's like at the movie theaters when they play the credits too fast. You can't pick out any names. Here, I can't pick out any one emotion. The one I'm looking for is… I don't know what, but I want to know if I'm evil. I want to know if I should give up this fight. Am I doing anything right? Am I justified in my actions? I know I just did a bunch of stuff today that could radically change the course of this story. I know today I said that I was done trying to be Danny. I know today that I said I would try harder. I know today that I was the most confusing, contradictory person on the face of the earth. So, would it be better if I just stopped?

Don't you have homework and reorganizing to do? asks my inner voice.

Jerk, I was in the middle of my pity party.

And you say Valerie is rude, the voice shoots back.

There isn't anything I can really say to that so I open the book bag and dump its contents onto the bed. I snatch up some homework and get started.

It was 3 pm when I started on the homework. Two hours later I was finished. My hand hurts from writing the amount of writing I had to do and my brain hurts from the overload. Reviewing past competencies is never simple.

I have an hour to reorganize Danny's backpack and school stuff before I have to get ready for the date. This isn't going to be easy.

I rip the worksheets from the textbooks and all other miscellaneous papers that are stuck between the pages. I rapidly go through them and throw away any that I feel aren't needed. I pick up the three ring binders and a sharpie. There are three binders. I label the red one, Biology. The green one is for English. The blue one is for History. I put all the papers in their respective binders before placing some fresh paper in them for note taking. I then turn to the back pack.

The back pack is a nightmare. Not only is it filled in some places with dirty tissues but it has dirt in it. Obviously Danny wasn't worried about doing a little damage to his stuff in order to protect the people. Personally, I would have dropped the bag before getting into a fight, but that's just me. And it is me who is now in possession of his stuff, so the bag is about to get a cleaning.

And how I got the bag cleaned isn't important. Let's just say the lousy thing was sparkling when I was done.

And I lost track of time. It is now 6:30 pm. I'm running late. I guess I won't have time to practice looking honest after all. Oh, well. At least I got most of the stuff on my to-do list done.

Five minutes later I have washed my face, combed my hair, and put a fresh change of clothes on. I'm as cleaned up as I'm going to get in the amount of time I have been allotted.

"Bye mom, bye dad! I'm going out with Sam to the movie theater. Don't worry, I'll be back before curfew! Bye!" and I am out the door.

I jump into an alley way and change. I jump into the sky and speed to the theater. I don't know how I knew where it was but I did. I get there right as Sam is turns the corner. I hide behind some random object and jump out. I run up and say…

"Hey Sam!"

She jumps and looks at me. "Oh, Danny! Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, not much. You?"

You have no idea how nervous I am. This has to go perfect if I want her and Danny to get together. I just hope she doesn't try anything on me.

"I'm fine. I'm excited for the movie! I can't wait! Carl Kristie is the best actor ever!"

Who is Carl Kristie? I'm guessing he's in this movie. I wonder who he plays and if I'm going to be expected to recognize him.

"Uh, yeah!" Gee, that was brilliant. "Um…" Getting more brilliant all the time. "Who is he playing in this one?" Well, at least it's a valid question.

"He's playing Thomas Kaine, Agatha's step father," Sam replays as we stand in line to buy tickets.

Oh, no. There's a step father. This can't be good. Step parents are rarely ever a good sign. Cinderella certainly proved that.

"Oh, that's a good role for him," I say hesitantly. Please be the right thing to say. Please be the right thing to say. Please be the right thing to say. Say it with me folks. I need support! Please be the right thing to say.

"You got that right! Evil roles totally fit him!"

Yes! Right thing to say and it is now confirmed that this is a horror movie. I will never sleep again.

We finally reach the ticket lady… and I pray I have enough money.

"Two to see Agatha's Demise," I say.

"That'll be ten dollars please," she chirps. She looks like a bird too. Her nose looks like a beak!

I pull the money out of my wallet and find that after this I only have two dollars. No popcorn or carbonated beverages for us.

I hand the money over and the bird woman hands us our tickets. She has talons for hands.

"Thank you," I say and we walk away from the bird woman and her talon hands.

"You didn't bring enough for snacks, did you?" Sam asks as I avoid the concessions stand.

"I forgot to beg more money off of my parents. Sorry," I apologize.

"I can buy us some," Sam insists. Crap. I'm the guy, in body at least, I'm supposed to get us stuff.

"But it was my treat," I say. And I sound annoying even to myself.

"Well, you forgot and I want popcorn so I'm going to go get some," she says and marches away to get her treats.

I follow with a sigh. I suck at dating.

Five minutes later we got our seats and we're busy eating popcorn. I don't even try and I manage to always reach for another handful the same time she does which is good, because it causes a lot of blushing. I force myself to blush too and do the whole shy-glance-over-at-girl thing that Danny always did on the tv shows.

The lights dim, the commercials begin, and I'm tired. A frog is turned into a princess and falls in love with a walking cat; an automobile turns into a plane; some business guy wants to sell all of his investments but his rival won't let him; a threesome want to get together that way but their parents are against it; and we, the audience, are reminded to turn off our cell phones, keep our mouths shut, and be courteous of others while the following presentation is showing.

The movie starts out with a girl, Agatha perhaps, running through a dark forest in the middle of a night while a blood red moon shines over head. She trips, pants, and keeps running. There's cackling behind her and she screams. I don't blame her. The moonlight reflects off a blade. She looks over her shoulder and screams some more. She trips. She's faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalling. And the blade comes down, turning red as the red moonlight hits it, and she's gone.

I am already deeply disturbed by this and am doing my best not to phase through my seat.

Next we see the girl's funeral. It's raining of course and the white flowers are really pretty. A priest is talking about how great a person she was and how she was being rewarded in heaven. A lightning bolt strikes, the priest wraps it up, and you see a guy in the shadows of the funeral home. He looks evil. The people walk up to the coffin to say their final good byes. The dude doesn't move until everyone is gone except for one woman.

"She's gone," he whispers to her. She doesn't move.

"Go away, Thomas," she whispers back. "You got what you wanted."

"There's still one thing left," he says and moves to touch her. She finally walks away. "You can't escape Agatha."

Wow, what does this remind me of? In case you were curious, Thomas looks like Vlad except without the white hair. This guy's hair is short and black. Other than that difference, the two are virtually twins. Spooky.

After that the movie was pretty much about Thomas stalking Agatha. He kills her at the end which was perhaps even more horrifying to watch than her daughter's death (that was the little girl at the beginning). I'm not going to go into details about poor Agatha's massacre. Let's just say that it was really disturbing, more disturbing than some of the deaths devised for Danny in fanfics.

When the lights finally come on and I manage to tear my eyes away from the screen I find that Sam was clenching my hand. Wow, I hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, sorry!" Sam says when she notices that she's holding my hand.

"Uh, no problem!" I say quickly. I get up. I might be in a boy's body but this is still disturbing and I was disturbed enough by the movie. "Um… Ready?"

"Yeah," Sam says and we walk out.

It's dark outside. The moon is full and high above our heads. A few wispy clouds waft around the black night sky. I wish I wasn't Danny because then I could watch the two and from the looks of it, it cold be a very romantic scene.

"Do you want me to fly you home?" I ask. Or rather, I have Danny ask her.

"Yeah, thanks," she says.

We walk into an alley and I transform. She puts her arm around me/Danny and then we're/they're off. This is very awkward.

I do my best to focus on the night and the sensation of flying. I don't want to focus on a love-struck Sam. She keeps glancing at Danny and blushing. That and she's doing something to his shoulder. Whatever it is it's making me nervous. When will this night be over?

"Hey, um, Danny?" she ask uncertainly.

Uh, oh. Here it comes!

"You know… I kind of…" she stops, at a loss for words.

"Kind of what?" Danny asks.

"Kind of like you." She blushes and looks away.

"Well, I kind of like you too," Danny says shyly. He blushes and looks away.

We/They finally reach Sam's house. They land and Sam waves goodnight. Danny waves bye too before flying off with shy smile.

And, hi! I'm back! I can't wait until I go home again! This whole entire dating-Sam business is better left to Danny. I really shouldn't have thrown that bone at lunch. Sam is desperate for a relationship with Danny. She wants him bad. I know that for a fact. I'm definitely regretting my decision now.


	8. Dream Boy

A/N: This is the second longest chapter I've written thus far. It's 3, 280 words on Word. Not bad, huh? By the way, I found Danny! He's in this chapter! Yippee! So read and review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Dream Boy

The first thing I do when I phase back into my bedroom is fall on my bed and close my eyes. Today has been a long and challenging day. Too much has happened and my brain needs to catch up. The best way to do this is to fall asleep. And that is what I do.

When I open my eyes, I'm no longer in my room. To be entirely honest, I have no idea where I am. It's too dark to see anything. It's like being in a windowless room with all the lights off. I can't even see my hand in front of my face.

At first I panic. I jump to my feet and start walking with my hands out in front of me. I call out.

"Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there?! Echo! Tweedly dee and tweedle dum! Peter picked a peck of pickled peppers!"

It was then that I realized that I had my girl's voice back! I ran my hands over myself and came to the definite conclusion that I had my own body back!

But if I have my body back and I'm here, where's Danny?

"Is that you Andrea?" came a voice in front of me.

"Yeah," I said.

A green light materialized in before my eyes and Danny in his ghost form appeared before me.

"You know, I hope you didn't go to sleep like this or else you and I both will be in a lot of trouble in the morning… unless you decided to reveal my secret to my parents…" he didn't finish. He didn't need to. I could tell by his tone of voice that he did not want me to take that liberty.

"Um…" It was the most intelligent thing I could come up with at the time.

"Because if you did I'm deleting the various pictures you have of me on your computer. And I'll erase your fanfics," he threatened.

I can't move. I can't think. I can't speak. He is just too cute.

"And by the way, why did you write that stuff? What have I ever done to you?"

I love it when his eyes flash like that.

"I would love to know why you felt it necessary to have Dash kiss me. Did you even watch the show?! You obviously failed to notice that I hate him and he hates me!"

So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!

"And you keep killing me off! Sam and I admit we like each other… Boom! I'm dead! I fight Vlad… Bam! Dead! I go out for a midnight flight… Gone! Killed off by Skulker! Can't you write anything happy?!"

The tv show failed to mention that he smells absolutely intoxicating.

"You know, I think you're obsessed. So obsessed that you've become more of a fruitloop than Vlad! And are you capable of speaking? I'd like an apology," he stands with one hand raised, holding the light up above our heads, the other in a fist by his side.

I love his hair! It's so puffy!

"Well…"

"…"

"And can you stop staring at me like that? Please. It's disturbing."

He is so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!

"Hello? Earth to Andrea? Are you there Andrea?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And the phangirl jumps the ghost boy! All respect that he might have had for her is now gone.

"Get off me!" he yells and tries to push me off him. To late. He should know better than to ever let a phangirl get him because less face it, phangirls have a death grip that can not be broken.

"You're so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!!!!!!!!" I squeal. My hands have found his totally silky hair. He's freaking out.

"Let go of me! You had my body for two days…"

"It wasn't the same! It wasn't you! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I would go into more description about what I'm doing to him now, but it's not really appropriate.

He manages to roll over on top of me and pin me down. Did I mention that he has really firm muscles?

"Okay, phangirl, you've had your fun," he pants. His chilly breath feels wonderful. "Now wake up and smell the coffee! This is our one and maybe only chance to figure out how to set things right!"

His eyes glare into mine and my head starts to hurt. I want to look away. Whatever he's doing hurts!

"Stop it!" I scream

"Say you're sorry and promise to act your age and not your shoe size!"

"I'm sorry and I promise!"

He smiles that beautiful smile and gets off of me. I sit up and look at him. He's so cute! But I can't have him… at least not at this moment…

"Okay, I accept your apology. I can't really talk about drooling over someone. I've done it myself," he laughs. I love his laugh.

I grin. "Paulina," I say.

He nods. "Yep, but that's not important right now. Right now we need to come up with a way to get back to our homes and more importantly, our bodies," he looks at me funny. "I'm afraid to ask what you did to mine."

"I didn't do anything. I promise. I… A body isn't the same unless its soul is there," I say pitifully. I look down at my hands. I feel embarrassed.

"Thought you might say something like that," he mutters. I look up. "I read your journals, essays, and fanfics. I didn't like what you were writing about in your fics but I thought you wrote pretty well. But again, we're getting off track!"

"Uh, yeah… Can I ask something really quick?"

"Sure, so long as it's appropriate," he said and crossed his arms. The light was floating above us on its own.

"Did you go to my school?"

He shook his head. "No, I faked sickness. I saw your grades and decided it might not be a good idea to go."

"Thanks. By the way your teachers think you're responsible now," I say with a laugh.

"What did you do?" he asks with a worried look. He looks so cute.

"I paid attention in class, asked for extra credit assignments, reorganized everything, participated in class, and," I grinned, "I made friends with your history teacher."

Danny's tanned skin (I love that color) pales. "How did you do that?! That woman is insane! Why know has put her in an asylum is beyond me! She gives essay tests…"

"Which I do well on," I gloat. He gives me a you-must-be-lying-because-there-is-no-way-to-do-well-on-those-things look.

"How?" he asks, incredulously.

"History is simple. You memorize facts and repeat them. So, just memorize whatever you think is important and when she gives a test just repeat it all back to her. You're bound to say what she wants to hear when you do that."

"But she takes off points for going off topic," he protests.

"Uh, then stay on topic. Answer the question but still give her more than she needs," I advise. He still looks a bit confused and utterly adorable.

He shakes his head. "Whatever. Anyway, what do you know about what's going on?"

Ah, the topic I'm not too eager to touch on. All of it seems to go back to the fact that I very well could be evil. Don't want to go there but he asked… and maybe he'll understand. This is after The Ultimate Enemy…

"Um… Yeah, some other stuff has happened," I say regretfully.

He gives me a side ways look. "What other stuff?"

I fidget. Suddenly my feet are very fascinating. I could stare at them all day and never get bored. I mean, there's dirt, gum, bits of grass, and marker on there. Who wouldn't want to know the story of my shoes? But I'm afraid I can't tell you it right now, because a curious halfa is staring at me, expecting an answer to his question. I don't want to answer.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Um… I found your ghost form difficult to control…"

"Is anyone hurt?" he asks and leans forward. His eyes are trained on mine. I understand why people say his gaze his intense. I can't look away yet nothing is scarier than his eyes. They borrow into your soul until all your secrets are laid flat and plain before him. There is nothing you can hide from him.

"No one but the Box Ghost," I answer truthfully.

"Who cares about him?"

"Some people do. People who write a lot of fanfics with him in them do," I explain.

"Do you?" Danny asks.

"I don't know," and that's the truth too. The Box Ghost isn't my favorite character but I can't say that I mind him. He's kind of funny some times.

"So what else happened? I'm guessing you're not just upset over that," he assumes correctly.

"Um… Please don't get too angry at me," I beg in a whisper. I really don't want him upset at me… for obvious reasons. "But I didn't mean hard to control as in I couldn't control your powers. I actually learned fairly quickly. I meant that your ghost side brought out some negative things in me." I flinch and wait for the anticipated yelling… but nothing comes.

He sighs. "Tell me what happened."

"I didn't have a problem when I first transformed. I felt really powerful and I loved that, but… It wasn't anything that would cause me to go crazy, at least at first. Then Dash picked on me…" I paused. "And everything sort of went downhill from there."

I hear a faint growling sound from Danny. I don't know if he's angry at me or Dash or both of us. Probably both of us.

"If it's any comfort, your secret wasn't revealed. Just the usual suspects know," I grin sadly. "But I kind of growled at him and that freaked him and other jocks out. They ran. But when I went weird… I wasn't me. I didn't think; I felt. I was furious with them and that was all that mattered to me. And I was wiped out after that. Sam had to keep me from falling down. It didn't last long though. I was able to go to class," I said quickly. "Then the Box Ghost showed up. He was outside so I went to fight him. Didn't do a good job at all. First, I made three really stupid mistakes and he buried me in boxes then…" I really didn't want to tell this part of the story. No matter how I tell it I know he's going to be ticked at me. That and he will never trust me. He'll hate me and I'll never get close to him ever again. Snap. But I have to tell him.

"Go on," he encourages. "More than likely it's not as bad as you think."

I'm seventeen years old and I just went through a bit of what he has. I think I know when something's bad.

"After I got buried I felt the fire coming…" I pause again. The memory wants to stay in my mind and never come out. I look at him to see his reaction to my words. His face is blank. "and I let it come. The boxes burned and I chased after the Box Ghost. By the time I was done he was begging for mercy and all I could do was laugh," I continue to watch him but he doesn't react to anything I say. He just stares and listens. It's some what nice not to have him flinch and grimace at what I'm saying yet it's also nerve wracking because I don't know how he feels. I don't know what he's thinking. Does he understand me? Does he hate me? Is he angry?

When he makes no move to comment I continue. "I don't know how or why I snapped out of it, but I did. The Box Ghost got away. I had a really bad headache and I sat in the forest for a while. I went back to school for lunch. I didn't get in trouble for leaving. Everyone thought I was in the nurse's office.

"I tried flying back home but Valerie showed up," I watch his expression carefully now. I know he has feelings for her. I'm scared this will be the part where I pay for my… yeah. You know what I'm talking about. "I lead her into the park pushed her into the lake," lie. I didn't push, but it's easier to say that than what really happened. "She was okay. She lost her jet sled, but she was unharmed. A little wet though," I smile at the memory. I hate Valerie. "She yelled at me as I flew back home."

I stop and wait for him. At first he doesn't do anything but then he stretches and yawns.

Okay, that's a weird reaction to my story. I was not anticipating that. But boy is he cute! Look at him! How could you not love the way he reaches his arms over his head and shows off his nicely defined muscles and he has pearly white teeth and…

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought," he says finally. "You didn't really hurt anyone from the sounds of it. And if the Box Ghost takes a beating then oh well. He'll be fine. I think you scared yourself more than anyone… and I don't blame you." He looks me straight in the eye and again I feel like an open book. "You didn't say everything, did you? You left out how you felt."

I blink. He… Ah, never mind.

"Andrea, stop being afraid that I'll be angry with you. Just tell me everything so I know and understand what's going on."

Easy for you to say halfa. You got the powers and you're not the one with the crush. You've got nothing to lose from being honest with me.

"Please, just trust me," he says. I honestly want to trust him, but… I care too much about what he thinks of me.

"If I could I would," I say softly.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me!" I exclaim. Sheesh! He says he's gone through the same thing yet he doesn't get it! How could he not? "I want you to like me. I like you and… never mind. It doesn't matter.

"Anyway, when I attacked the Box Ghost I felt evil and I was scared that I was and I still am. I've been scared out of my wits this whole time. So there you go. That's how I felt. Scared, confused, lost, frustrated…" I pause for the millionth time, "… in love."

I'm on the verge of tears if you didn't already guess. There's a lump in my throat I can't swallow. It sits there and blocks everything. I can't swallow; I can't breathe. I'm sitting there dying while he looks increasingly uncomfortable. I know this is one of those impossible relationships like DannyXValerie and DannyXPaulina, but I can't help it. He's cute! It's just one of those things. And I know this is a crush, but being turned down, regardless of what type of love it is, hurts. This is no different.

"If it's any consolation," I begin, "I got you set up with Sam and Tucker with Valerie. I know you can't like me that way and I don't hold a grudge. Sorry I made you so uncomfortable. I should've lied. You know," I say with a sad smile, "the little white lie that doesn't hurt anyone." That's a quote by the way from Maternal Instincts.

"Wait, back up. You got me set up with who?"

"Sam. Everyone knows you like her and she likes you," I say naturally.

He rubs his face and looks at me. "And you got Tucker with Valerie… how?"

"It's a long story as is everything."

"I can't believe you. You have a crush on me yet you go and set me up with Sam and Tucker with Valerie and you deal with the fear that you're evil."

"Yeah, I'm a phangirl. We only pretend to be simple minded creatures," I say jokingly.

He laughs. Then he looks into the darkness beyond our little world of light. His eyes narrow. "We don't have much time."

"And you can tell that, how?"

"I brought us here…"

"How?" I ask, frustrated. I was just beginning to feel somewhat comfortable around him after pouring my heart out and now he's getting all vague about the time and how he got us here and… you get my point. I want to stay with him! I like our little world.

"Fanfiction," he says simply. "That's how we got switched in the first place. A portal was created between our worlds when you started writing the same fanfiction as someone in my world."

"Who was writing the other one?"

"Who do you know who does a lot of writing?"

I think about that for a second, then remember. "Ghostwriter."

Danny nods. "You two were writing virtually the same story. This created a portal and what was happening in the fanfictions came true. Yeah, it's confusing and I honestly don't understand it myself but it's true."

"And the story won't end till the lesson is learned?"

Danny nods again.

"Can we influence the story?" I'm almost afraid to find out the answer.

Danny smirks. "How do you think I got us here?"

My eyes widen. Then they narrow. Did he write my reaction?

"And no, I can't influence how you act. I can write about what happens but I can't control you and neither can the Ghostwriter."

Well that's good to know. And how did he find this all out? I'm the one with the access to the ghost zone. How did he find out that it was the Ghostwriter causing this mess?

"How did you find this out?"

"Again, fanfiction. Every time something in the story changes the story updates itself. So I can see what's happening. But the story won't end until an author writes an ending to it."

This is good to know too.

"So you wrote yourself in here?"

"Yep," he answers.

"Why did you choose your ghost form?" I can't help it. I'm curious.

"I wasn't sure how you would appear," he says with a blush. Why's he embarrassed?

He looks off into the darkness again. "Time's about up. You need to get going."

"Go where?" I say as I stand up. He's already standing. He looks at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. I'm so surprised by the action that I forget to hug him back.

"You need to go home now," he whispers gently.

My eyes are closing. I don't know what he means by home. Am I going to my home or his home? And which is mine anymore anyway? And do I really care?

I'm sleepy. My eyes are just barely open. My arms have found there way around him. My thin fingers cling to his jumpsuit. My head rests on his shoulder and I breathe in his scent. He smells like all my favorite things: the sea, rain, pine trees, flowers (live, not dead), a cologne whose name I don't know, books, freshly washed clothes, soap, leather, and something else that I don't have a name for. All I know is that I feel safe and happy. I love this feeling. I like being with him… even if I can't have him. He's my friend and that's good enough.

My last conscious thought is, "Wow, that was Mary Sue'ish of me." Then I black out. And I'm still happy.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? It's hard to get an oc near Danny without making them Sue'ish. I hope I managed to keep Andrea some what human. So press the little blue button and tell me if Andrea is still good. Please! Thank you! 


	9. Wishful Thinking

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I was busy. So here's chapter nine. It's kind of a pointless chapter. Danny makes a second appearance and there's some foreshadowing but that's about it. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

Wishful Thinking

Day three. I now know what it feels like to be slapped across the face as a guy. It isn't any less disturbing or painful than being slapped across the face as a girl. Just so you know.

Anyway, why was I slapped across the face? Well…

When I woke up I was in ghost form and of course, still in Danny's/my bedroom. I sighed. I had kind of been hoping that when Danny said, "You need to go home" he had meant my real home, not here. But apparently he meant this home and not that one.

So I got up, stretched, forgot to change back, and watched in horror as Jazz barged in without knocking and slammed the door behind her. She marched up to me and slapped me across the face. Did I mention that it isn't any less disturbing or painful than getting smacked as a girl?

"What was that for?" I asked outraged. For goodness sakes I only just woke up! I haven't had any time to do anything stupid!

Jazz pointed at me. "You're in ghost form, bone head! What if Mom or Dad walked in here?! Imagine what they would think if they saw Phantom here rather than Danny _Fenton_?! They would vaporize you as soon as they were done trying to torture the truth out of you!"

Dude, I felt like saying, I'm a fanfiction writer. Trust me, my imagination is pretty good. I can come up with quite a few scenarios.

But, I wasn't here to give my secret away or Danny's. So I transformed back into Fenton and said, "Uh, yeah, I know that. I had a rough night last night and fell asleep as soon as I got back. Thanks for telling me that I was still in ghost form but you could have done it without slapping me." I let my eyes soften even though I felt anything besides soft and cuddly at that moment. Personally, I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. "I know that you're just trying to look out for me, Jazz."

She smiled a little bit at that. "I am. Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry I slapped you. I know that it can be hard for you and I'm only trying… Oh, you know what I mean." She hugs me and then turns to leave. "Now get showered and dressed. It's not the weekend yet!" She leaves.

Thank the heavens, I think to myself. And what's with the OOC'ness? I never thought her the type to slap. Doesn't it go against the whole psychology thing that she spends so much time on?

Maybe she was just overly worried for her brother, answers my inner voice.

Maybe, but she's been worried before and she never responded that way.

Again, key word being 'overly', the voice answers.

Does it matter? I ask back.

Uh, yeah! It does! And besides it was only just this once. Who cares about one time? If she starts acting this way a lot, we'll start worrying. Until then, don't we have school?

I roll my eyes. Inner voices are such a pain.

I heard that!

Again, I roll my eyes and start picking out clothes. Unfortunately, I'm never left in peace.

"Hey Danny! Seen any ghosts lately?" the orange obnoxious man from bleep asks. Doesn't he know I have better things to do?

"No, Dad. Why?" And why was I stupid enough to ask?

Jack holds out the Dissembler. "It's finished and I want to try it out on some ghost scum! Your Mom and I read the Ghost Kid's signature a while ago but I guess he's gone or he was never here." He looks puzzled but shrugs.

"Nope. Sorry Dad. No Ghost Kid here," I say casually all the while thinking, "So this is why Jazz was so freaked out. She probably overheard those two talking."

"Too bad. Well, get to school Danny!"

Yay, he's gone!

I set my clothes on my bed and run off to the bathroom. I strip and jump in the shower. Then I realize that I hadn't made a big deal of it. Huh, must have other things to worry about.

"Hello! And how are you this fine morning?" asks a sarcastic voice behind me.

I yipe and turn around. I'm standing behind myself!

"What the…" I start to say then realize whom I'm talking to. "Danny?"

"Duh! And by the way, I can't wait to have my body back. The girls' world is just too confusing." A sports bra appears in his/her right hand and a regular bra appears in his/her left hand. "What's the difference and why do you need two different types of bras?! Actually, why do you need one at all?!" He sounds absolutely anguished. You'd think he was being tortured.

"Actually there's more than two types of bras but that's all I have. I'll make this simply for you. Wear the sports bra and a t-shirt. Think of the sports bra as an undershirt. You'll go less crazy that way."

"Too late," he whimpers.

"Where's ma taking you?" I ask.

"She's not taking me anywhere. I'm going to your school," he says sort of panicky. "I couldn't fake any longer unless you want me to go to the doctor's. But if I did she'd find out that I was faking and you'll be in more trouble than I can talk you out of."

I'm screwed.

"Okay. Well, I guess you need to know stuff, huh?"

"Yeah," he says, still looking somewhat panicked. I feel sorry for him. I feel even sorrier for myself.

"Okay, here's what you need to know," I say while I reach through his apparition to grab the shampoo. By the way, in case you haven't caught on, Danny has appeared in my body which has short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and vaguely tanned skin. He/she's wearing a blue night gown. "One, I drive to school. Can you drive?" He nods. Somehow I'm not surprised. "Good. I never take the bus. It's too noisy. I also drive with my music on. I use my I-pod. The connector thingy is in the glove compartment. And I always park in the exact same space everyday in the student parking lot. It's space number 121. Got it? Good. Two, my schedule is in my planner. My first period class is physics with Mr. Gobs. He's a jerk. Don't pay any mind to what he says. Second period is good. It's a study hall. I usually write poetry then. Third period is English with Ms. Fyre. She's nice. That class has a lot of writing in it. We're reading the Grapes of Wrath in there. Worst book you'll ever read. By the way, don't talk in that class unless you must. You'll see why when you get there. Oh, yeah, that reminds me. I sit in the front of the class, second seat on the left in Physics. It doesn't matter where you sit in study hall. And I sit on the right side of the room, second from the teacher's desk in English. Got all that?"

He nods though I got the feeling that he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Great. Now, I have computer class fourth. Teacher? Mr. Quack. Yes, I know there are a thousand jokes you could make about him. Don't make any!"

I finish with the shampoo and grab a wash cloth and the soap.

"He is an even bigger jerk than the physics teacher. Ignore him! Fifth period is lunch. Sit in the corner seat on the right side of the room closest to the exit. I have three friends. Shauna, Tina, and Lilly. Shauna never shuts up but she is kinda funny. Tina likes dogs and will talk about them whenever she gets a chance. Lilly is quiet. Give her space. Sixth period is French class. The teacher is Mr. Slum. Yes, you can make a million jokes about him too. Again, don't make any. Now this guy is weird because for some odd reason he wants to please everyone. Don't count on him to ever help you though. Sit in the first seat in the second row. Seventh period is math. The teacher is Mrs. Krale. She's the nicest teacher you will ever have. She loves helping people. However she can not control the class because everyone in there is an idiot. Again, first seat in the second row from the door. Period eight is art. The teacher is Mrs. Footwo. Yes, you can mutilate this name too. Don't because the teacher is nice even though she doesn't pay attention to you. Just go with it. You sit in the back in this class. Last period, yes there are nine, is history. You know your history teacher, I think these two are twins because they are exactly alike."

His eyes get big. I finish with the soap and turn off the water before grabbing a towel and drying off.

"Be nice to her because we are friends. You should be in chapter ten section five right now. Read up on it and participate in class! She will expect you to! By the way, her name is Mrs. Pout. Don't make fun of her! Got it?"

He nods.

"Now, remember to get all my homework that I missed. Go to my locker before first period to get the necessary books and the calculator needed for physics class. Put the calculator back in my locker after first period. Oh, yeah, my locker number is 245 in the red section. The locker combination is 14-24-4. Easy to remember. After fourth period go back to my locker and grab my backpack. Put sixth's and seventh's books and binders in their and go to lunch. After seventh go back to my locker and drop off those books. Grab ninth's book and binder and go to eighth. Got that?"

He nods again. He looks really lost. "Why do you do all this?"

"Because it is my schedule and I'm expected to follow it. Now, if the cafeteria is serving chicken nuggets, don't eat them. They are evil and will make you sick. Don't eat the steak salad, country fried steak, or double cheeseburger either. All of those things are bad for you. Also, I always use the lunch line on the far left. The ticket lady's name is Mary. I'm friends with her. Also, if you see a large lady with glasses and goofy expression say hi. She's the librarian and I'm her only friend. Be nice to her. Ask her how her cat's doing, whether Joe has proposed to her yet, and if it's okay to pick up my e-mails yet. If she says yes to that last question go down during study hall. She'll give them to you. If it's after second then get them the next day."

"Can't you get your e-mail off of your computer?" he asks.

"Yeah, but these are special e-mails. They run through the school. Don't worry about it. Another thing…"

"How many more things are there?"

"Quite a few. My life is regimented. Anyway, get a mapquest to find out how to get to my school. When you get home close all the doors in the house except for mine. Then use my cell phone to call my mom. I have her on speed dial. It's number four. After that grab my dog and take her for a walk. When you're done, check my e-mail. I think that's about everything."

"Finally! And all I wanted to know was which bra to use!"

I grin then wrap the towel around my waist. "My life is like steel cage. You can't get out of the habits."

"Nice simile. I have to go. I'll check up on you later," he says then disappears.

I go back into my room and dress then run out the door after grabbing an apple off the table. I eat it while walking to school.

I almost feel sorry for telling Danny my schedule. I get the feeling that he didn't want to hear it. Though, if he's going to be IC while at my school then he'll have to know it. When I'm at my school I'm like a well-oiled machine. I go through my schedule without a problem. All my teachers rant and rave about how good I am and how they wish all students were like me. I love hearing the compliments. Sometimes I wonder though if there isn't more to life though.

I take of last bite of the apple and then throw it in the trash can. I continue my walk down the street and begin singing to myself. Gosh I miss my music. I've gone three long days without it!

"I am unwritten. I can't read my mind. I'm undefined," I sing. This is one of my favorite songs. "I'm just beginning. The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned." And I've officially decided that Danny's voice isn't meant for singing. C'est la vie. "Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find." But I can't help singing. I need to hear music I like. It's like writing fanfiction. It helps me feel better.

And speaking of fanfiction…

I stop dead in my tracks. Oh, no… In my fanfiction, on the third day, something really bad happened. Something that was supposed to help pick up the pace of the story…. Ah, nuts.

I stopped singing off key and jumped behind a dumpster.

"This stinks," I say as I transform. "No pun intended!" I yell at the dumpster for no apparent reason. I jump into the sky and fly as fast as I can to school. I have to get there. It's not supposed to happen until fifth period but still…

I'm being an idiot. There's nothing I can do at school that will stop it. Actually, there's nothing I can do period. The damage was done a while ago.

Got that right, my inner voice comments.

Why do you keep talking to me? I ask it.

Because it's fun to make you think you're insane!

I don't think I'm insane. I know I'm insane, I reply.

I land at school and 'hide' behind I tree while I change back. I run into school and stop at my locker. I grab my books and runt to class. The only thing I can do that might help is tell Tucker and Sam about what I know. I don't know how I will explain why I know but… It's the only way.

I skid into class and the bell rings. I sit in my seat and start preparing a note to pass to Sam and Tucker.

"Mr. Fenton, would you please pay attention," Mr. Lancer reprimands.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," I quickly say.

Mr. Lancer blinks a few times at my response but goes back to teaching. I pretend like I'm paying attention but my mind's every where but on the lesson. I finish writing my note while staring at the board (yes, I can write legibly without looking) and glance out of the corner of my eye at Tucker who is sitting closest to me. I make eye contact with him and show him that I'm holding a note. I look back at the board as Lancer turns around to address the class.

"Now who can give me an example of dramatic irony?" he asks us.

I raise my hand. He points at me and I say, "It's when the reader or audience knows something that a character does not. In the play Julius Caesar, the audience knew that Brutus was going to betray Caesar but Caesar didn't know that."

"Very good, Mr. Fenton," Lancer praised me. He looked like he was in shock as did a good majority of the class.

The teacher turned back to the board and I looked over at Tucker again. Then the bell rang and my ghost sense went off simultaneously. I ran out of the room and down the hall to the gym where a serpent-like ghost was attacking some students.

"I'm not going to get a break am I?"


	10. Cornered

A/N: Sickeningly short chapter. Don't kill me! I wanted to create suspense! Is it so wrong for an authoress to want to create suspense? No it is not! So please read and review!

* * *

Cornered

Today thus far was a hectic day. It took me two periods to get rid of the ghost snake which was good because it meant the school had to be temporarily evacuated which helped explain my missing human half. Then when the ghost was dealt with the school was in session again. I went to fourth period and got a nose bleed during a test. I feel sorry for the teacher. She has a fear of blood. She fainted when she saw what happened to the test.

Now it's fifth period and I can't find Sam and Tucker. It's going to happen soon and I need to tell them.

"Where are you two?" I mutter as I scan the lunch room. This really isn't good.

I look outside. The sky is darkening and turning green. Not good. They're coming.

I run out of the cafeteria and start searching the halls. I need to find them both now! It's going to happen soon! I need help! I can't face all of them on my own! Not that it matters. I know what happens after they come…

The floor starts rattling and fearful teachers open their doors and peer out. The lights flicker once… twice… they're out. Pale green light filters in through the windows. A chill races up my spine. My ghost sense goes off.

"I'm too late," I say under my breath. And nobody will ever know how badly I wanted to go ghost right then.

"We've come for you child," says a voice coldly. They're behind me.

"You've got the wrong person," I answer.

"He wants to see you," they continue.

"Tell him to get a picture," I say without turning around. I feel their hands on my wrists as they slip chains onto me. Their skeletal fingers grip my arms and they pull me towards the portal I know has appeared five feet exactly behind us.

"Danny!" Sam screams as she runs around the corner. She opens the thermos and points it at my captors. Too late. They throw me thrown the portal. She was much too late.


	11. Captive Interests

A/N: This is a creepy chapter that didn't go the way I expected it to. I don't know what's going to happen after this. Please read and review!

* * *

Captive Interests

It's fun to watch your favorite character get tortured. Their squeaky little screams are cute and you want to hug them, bandage them up, and then torture them again. It's an evil thing to want but it's what phans want all the same. That's why authors do bad stuff to their characters.

But being tortured yourself is no fun at all. It's painful. You're not just hurt physically. You're hurt mentally, emotionally, and every other –ally out there. It's something I failed to understand before now. But now that I'm shackled to a wall with two of Pariah Dark's skeleton soldiers whipping me, I get it.

And by the way, the pain Danny feels in ghost form is not diminished. I'm finding that out first hand.

In case you were curious, when I was thrown through the portal I came out in Pariah Dark's castle. Some nit wit woke him up again and now he wants revenge on Danny for putting him to sleep. He intends to torture me until the red harvest moon rises (I didn't get this part). Then he's going to take me to Guillotine Heights to sacrifice me. Why? I don't know. I didn't write that part of the story. I get the feeling that Ghostwriter added that in.

After I was told this I was taken to a cold dark cell. They chained me up and now they're whipping me. This part of the story I actually did write. I thought it would be fun to torture my own character. And I did have fun… until now. I had a field day writing about the pain, about how their ectoplasm ran freely after every lash from the whip. I wrote about how they screamed and howled. They cried and begged for mercy. The skeletons cackled. Moans of pity rose up from her fellow prisoners. They felt sorry that such an innocent soul was writhing in anguish. They prayed 'he' would die soon so that 'he' would not have to suffer for long. 'He' did not deserve the fate they had. The girl in the story had held on for as long as she could but after three hours of torture fell into unconsciousness where she was chased by demons in her dreams.

Now I shared the fate of my character. The Ghostwriter didn't change this part of the story. I can only guess that he thought I had written it well.

When I wake up I'm coated in my sweat and ectoplasm. I know automatically that I'm dying. I half wonder if the sacrifice on the hill is even going to take place. Maybe it was a lie and they're just going to kill me now. I hope they do. I don't want to live another second. The pain is overwhelming. It's worse than anything I've ever felt before. It's so bad that I'm going insane from it. I want to die! I want to let go! Just let me fall and let it be done with! I can't stand being like this! I'm crying and dying and…

"You let yourself get captured? You didn't even fight?" asks a voice to my right. I look and it's Danny in his ghost form.

"Kill me!"

His eyes widen in shock. Then he seems to see me and how bad off I am.

"Just make it stop! Make the pain go away! I want to die!" I beg and plead.

He shakes his head and he looks on the verge of tears. He turns his head to watch the skeleton guards come in. They have a whip, a knife, and some other stuff that isn't good.

I scream. They begin the second round of torture. Danny screams with me. I feel some comfort hearing someone else scream with me, but I also hate him. He didn't kill me. He didn't put an end to this. He could have saved me the agony I feel now.

I'm sorry I loved him. That must be the reason for my punishment. I know it was fake love, affection brought on by obsession. I couldn't help it though. My heart only wanted to give what it had. I couldn't hold on to it forever. I needed to let it go. What was I supposed to do? Let my love kill me? I had only wanted to live so I let it go. I guess I was wrong. I guess I was supposed to let love kill me. What else is love for?

When I open my eyes again he's gone. He left me alone in the dark. For some odd reason I'm still in ghost form and not dead. My jumpsuit is gone as is my hope. I'm done.

Not done, says the annoying inner voice. Far from it. Danny's still out there and you know he'll stop this.

Shut up, I say. Leave me alone.

Sorry. Can't do. I'm here for you and all that other good stuff. So, wanna play eye spy?

Go away. Leave me to mope about how much pain I'm in. I wanna die.

Can't let you do that. I can make the pain go away though.

What are you talking about?

You're a fanfiction writer. What's the one thing a fanfic writer does when they want Danny to miraculously save the day after he's just got his butt kicked?

Give him a new power.

Right. Now, what unknown power can save you?

Healing.

Great! Now heal yourself.

But I don't have that power. It's made up.

Are you sure? You make the character. The character does not make you. Who's to say that you can't pull this off?

The person who wrote the show. They didn't give him the power to heal.

Why's he always fine after a battle then? Remember in Memory Blank when that weird monster knocked him back into his human form? He was able to go ghost again when Desiree showed up and he was fine. Know why? Because he heals fast. You're him now. You can do it too.

I don't feel like trying.

Do it or I will!

But you're just a voice. You're just my insanity talking.

Not necessarily. I'm also your motivation!

The fire came again. It took me over and I was healed. The shackles melted off me and the bars came down. The skeletons turned to dust when I touched them. I guess I didn't need Danny to save me afterall.


	12. Editing

A/N: Okay, first thing's first. One, when you review from now don't ask for a chapter in Danny's pov. This story is solely in Andrea's pov. Okay. I might write a fanfic of this story from Danny's but currently I'm working on this one! Got it? Good. I don't mean to be mean but I hate having to explain this a thousand times over. Two, here's the next chapter. There are six more to go. Three, please read and review and try, I'm begging you, to write about what's in this chapter! I can't write better or know what you like or dislike unless you tell me! I don't read minds! Okay? Okay.

* * *

Editing

I stood before Pariah Dark and the last half of his ghost army. I had fought for three hours straight against the first half and was pretty tired out at this point. I was on my hands and knees panting like a dog out in the hot sun on a summer day with no water. Pariah found this amusing. He was laughing his butt off and his skeletons were following suit. I don't think they understood what was going on though. I know for a fact that there's only air in their skulls.

"Oh, child. You think you can honestly win?" Pariah's voice boomed. It echoed off the stone walls in a haunting way. His skeletons repeated the question in hushed voices.

"I don't think I can win. I know I can win," I bantered. Danny must have rubbed off on me along the way.

"You're a fool. You won't win. Three thousand more skeletons await to recapture you and you can't even stand. The red moon shall rise tonight. Its light shall be your doom."

He's insane. That's all there is to it. There's no moon in the ghost zone. He's been talking to himself in that coffin for too long. Guess I'll just have to put him back.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you do whatever you're planning!" Why am I saying this?

"It's too late for that child!" he shouts then turns to his minions. "Attack! Finish him off so the ritual may go on!"

I jump to my feet and start blasting them again. They crumble and break but I'm too slow. A bunch leap over the leads of the front line and slam into me. I fall down but manage to kick them off. I bounce backwards and unleash my second ghostly wail this fight. About a hundred of them are blown away. That leaves how many?

About twenty of them lunge forward and hit a shield I erect. They fall apart on contact. I blast the next line marching towards me. The next fifty are put on ice. Another fifty are shattered by my third ghostly wail.

This looked so much easier on tv it's not even funny.

Another fifty go another then another hundred. I'm no where near the end! I don't even know where my strength is coming from anymore! I put another bunch on ice before flying up to avoid a hoard of attacks thrown at me.

Need some help? asks the voice.

Why not? I answer.

I close my eyes and let myself fall into 'fire mode'. Apparently this power activated after I became Danny and I just didn't know. The evilness before? That was my lack of control over this power. Go figure, huh?

The emerald flames around me grew and engulfed the remaining skeletons. Yes, this power is that good. I swagger up to Pariah's throne. I laugh at him.

"Is that all you got old man? That was easy. I was hoping for more of a fight," I snicker. Okay, I don't have this power completely under control but at least I know I have it now, right?

"You have not defeated me, child! And you're becoming weaker! Your new power might have destroyed my army but it will not overcome me!"

He takes a swing at me but I easily dodge it. I fly into the air and twirl around creating a huge fiery twister. It hits him and sends him flying backwards. I charge and punch him in the face several times before being knocked back. I fall to the ground. I feel my powers falter for a second but I quickly regain control. I back flip onto a ledge and send five waves of emerald flames at him. He falls on his throne which breaks in half.

I stand proud and tall on my ledge. I've never felt better. "You're beaten your highness," I mock. "Give up while you still have the chance."

He slowly stands. He pulls a scepter from behind his broken throne and points it at me. "Say good night child for the moon is rising."

That's the last thing I hear before I fall into oblivion.

"…And now with this sword my reign shall be made supreme! All including the chosen shall fall before my might! It is over as the red harvest moon rises to finish the undead and cast its shadow on this kingdom!"

The Ghost King.

I open my eyes and stare at the blood red sword the Ghost King holds. So that's what he meant. The sword's name is The Red Harvest Moon. That's stupid.

I'm tied to a stake like a witch in the days of the Salem Witch Trials. It's rather uncomfortable. I can't feel my feet or my hands the rope is tied so tight. My head hurts. I want to go to sleep. Why does what's-his-face have to talk so loud?

"With his blood…" he begins but is cut off.

"Ectoplasm! He's a ghost!" some random voice calls out.

The Ghost King sighs. "With his ectoplasm spilled on this sacred ground a new era shall begin!"

"Time doesn't really move all that much in here!" says the random voice again.

"Will you shut it?!" the Ghost King bellows. "Now, I shall behead this boy with The Red Harvest Moon…"

"Which is a really dum name for a sword!" the voice speaks yet again. I kind of like this person, whoever they are. We'd get along well together me thinks.

The Ghost King growls but ignores them. "Now, I shall behead this boy with The Red Harvest Moon and fulfill the age old prophesy…"

"That was written by a drunken ghost on a Saturday night!"

"…and fulfill the age old prophesy written ages ago that told us that this one," he points to me, "is the key to the ultimate power in the universe!"

Yep, the random ghost was right. That had to have been written by a drunk.

"And now with this sword I shall harvest it from his soul!"

The Ghost King raises the sword above his head and quickly brings it down. It strikes me but doesn't cut me!

"What! Why won't he die?!" he rages.

"Cause it's plastic ya nit wit! It was on sale at the local mall!" Danny, or rather me… sort of, steps out of the crowd. "By the way, I failed your algebra two test. Sorry."

Sam and Tucker step out behind him/her and aim weapons at the Ghost King. The ropes binding me turn to spaghetti and I fall to the ground.

"Where did you come from?" I ask him/her.

"I'm not really here. I wrote myself in here as soon as I got home from school. Sam and Tucker skipped," he explains.

"Great! Now it's time for a little payback!" I say as I turn to my former captor. I go into fire mode. "Ready old man?"


	13. A Hero's Outlook

A/N: Heh, not exactly what I wanted but it'll do. I hope you don't mind this chapter too much. The fight scene didn't turn out how I wanted it. It was supposed to be action packed and exciting and personally I think it turned out dull. But that is for you to decide. So take a look. Don't forget to read and review! FYI I don't own KH and all that stuff in previous chapters like the Ipod and that one song, Unwritten. I forgot to write that I didn't own them. Well now that I have we can get on with this.

* * *

A Hero's Outlook

The battle that in sued was like something out of Kingdom Hearts except there were four people on the good guys' side instead of three. I 'was' Sora, the power house of the group. Danny 'was' Donald, 'casting spells' by editing bits and pieces of the battle. Sam and Tucker 'were' Goofy, defending Danny and helping me out by blasting skeletons that came too close.

On the bad guys' side were the skeletons and Pariah Dark. The skeletons 'were' the heartless. They seemed to pop up out of nowhere. We knocked them down and a fresh batch appeared out of thin air. Don't ask me where they came from because I have no idea. Pariah Dark 'was' Ansem. What more needs to be said besides the fact that they were both bad to the bone?

The other ghosts that had been watching the ritual fled, not wanting to get involved in the fight. Cowards.

Anyway, enough of the metaphors. As soon as I switched modes I charged at the sea of skeletons, completely reckless in my power induced high. I sent wave after wave at the skeleton army. Hundreds fell and hundreds took their place. I kept attacking. Eventually I figured out a new attack. I jumped into the sky and instead of firing at the skeletons, I fired at the ghost zone's sky. A cloud formed and began 'raining' on the army. They quickly turned to ash. Excited I increased the power of my attack. More fell.

Danny was keeping Pariah Dark busy. Periodically he redirected one of my attacks to take a pot shot at the evil king. Then he would weaken him further by having some of his own army attack him. That part didn't do much to him but it certainly annoyed him. One other thing Danny did was heal us. Whenever one of us started to tire, he 'cast a spell' that gave us back our energy. Unfortunately, this spell was often used on me. I was dead tired. No pun intended.

Sam and Tucker defended Danny from the few skeletons that got past me. Both had ectoguns. Sam stood on Danny's right and Tucker stood on Danny's left. Sam was rapid firing into the crowd while Tucker took his time. He was busy playing around with PDA. Don't ask. I'm not quite sure what he was trying to do either.

So, we laughed; we cried; I got bored. Nothing new. I mean, it was just like a video game and I had played plenty of those.

Eventually I got rid of the ghost skeletons. Yay.

Then I attacked the Ghost King. Yay.

Then Danny got knocked out of the fight and Sam and Tucker were knocked unconscious. Crap!

The Ghost King fired at me and I dodged. I flew up into the air, back flipped, and landed several feet away. I could virtually here the fight music from KH playing in my head. I fired several waves and flipped backwards again as he retaliated. Left, right, left, left, right, right, left, up, spin, down, land, left, right, fly, twirl… so and so forth. It lasted for hours. My breath came hard. My head was killing me. I was so tired but I couldn't stop until I won. When did this fight get so out of hand?

The Ghost King landed a hit. I fell on my back. The world above me spun crazily.

"You can not win child. Just stop fighting and submit," his voice echoed. I rolled out of the way as he brought his scepter down to crush me. I was on my feet and running to escape his unfairly powerful attacks. The ground shook behind me and I nearly tripped. Righting myself I hid behind I rock. Then the rock exploded and I was running again.

There was only one thing I could think of that could save me from this. Unfortunately, that thing was in my parent's lab. Snap.

I gathered my strength and leapt into the air. Dodge to the right, dodge to the left, up, down, right again, left again… I flew as fast as I could. My legs became a spectral tail which, personally, I think is just plain weird. But that's not important right now.

To make a long chase short I got to the lab in about thirty some odd minutes and slammed the door shut behind me. I glanced around. Where was that idiotic thing?

I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Ghost!" cried the orange man.

"Oh, take a hike! I'm busy saving the world!" I say as I shove some stuff on a lab table to the floor. Where was it?

A creaking sound comes from the portal's doors as they begin to falter. I really didn't have much time.

The orange man points an ectogun at me. I send a small shot in its general direction. It short circuits and dies. Good.

The portal's doors fall down and the Ghost King roars a greeting. Hello Earth!

Snap, snap, snap! Where is it?

There it is! Come to your Mommy Daddy! And get out of my way orange man if you know what's good for you!

I side step him and slide into the corner where the machine is hidden. I snag it and side step the orange man again. He yells, cusses, and makes a grab for me. I duck and he trips over me. Unfortunately he slides towards the Ghost King. His travels end a few feet before the powerful ghost.

I take aim at the king, get him in the cross hairs and… the Ghost King considers the human before him; he reaches… BOOM!

Huh! And here, ladies and gentlemen, is proof that the Dissembler does in fact work. The Ghost King just went splat.


	14. Phandom

A/N: Okay, peoples! First thing's first. One, this chapter contains some spoilers from Forever Phantom. Not much really. It doesn't say anything about that episode's plot so, if that was all you were worrying about you can read this. Two, I know this chapter is kind of short but there really wasn't much to say. I just want to touch up on a few last things before I truly close out this story. Three, please read and review! I want to know what you think about the content of this chapter!

* * *

Phandom

Everything is swell. Everything is great. Sam and Tucker are safe and Danny is still in his/my world in my body. There is only one problem right now…

"Hey look! It's Danny Phantom!" I am currently getting a little taste of Forever Phantom. Let me tell you, it's bitter sweet.

"Oh my gosh, I so have to get his autograph!" It's nice to see people actually appreciate Phantom. I know I found the people of Amity Park annoying in those episodes like Public Enemies when they hated him. So, this is a nice change… sort of…

"Daddy, I simply must have a lock of his hair!" Phrases like that make me wish I could stay invisible forever. I now understand why Danny said that he didn't want a lot of attention. Having people try to mob you kind of makes you feel that way.

"Oooh! He's such a cutie!" No, duh! Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now get out of my face!

"I wanna touch him!" Sorry kid but I'm not part of the petting zoo.

"I wanna do more than that to him…" That's my signal to fly.

"Get him!" Run!

All I did was land for a rest after a short fight with Skulker and quite suddenly I was mobbed. One person turned into two people and the next thing I knew I was completely surrounded. People were grabbing at me and pushing pads of paper and writing utensils in my face asking for my (or should I say Phantom's?) autograph. The worst part of it was that I'm a bit claustrophobic. I had to fight the panic the whole time. It was awful. But that wasn't even the worst part.

None of them really thought of me as a person. Not one of them. They all thought of me merely as the object of their desire or lust, depending mainly upon the age and gender. I was angriest at the adults for that. Out of everyone they should at least be able to recognize that I am not a toy or thing. I am a person. I deserve some breathing room. The kids I wasn't really angry at because they were still young and learning. The older people (senior citizens) ticked me almost as much as the adults (not that these folks aren't adults, but whatever). They kept pinching my cheeks and calling me sonny. I'm sorry but I am not related to them! Oh, and did I mention that one of them grabbed my butt? Yeah! This old lady with a cheeky grin walked right up behind me and grabbed my butt! Then she had the nerve to tell me she expected me to see me at her window at seven o'clock prompt! Now, I can sort of understand if this was some twenty year old hormone fueled girl, but an old hag? Hello! Her time was up ages ago.

Luckily the old hag wandered off. After that some of the sixteen to twenty three year old girls ran up and wanted to see how much of my clothing they could rip off in ten seconds. It was at that time that I decided that it would be best if I took off, literally. I turned intangible and jumped into the air. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of my problems.

Remember how in Forever Phantom, Danny got chased by helicopters? Same thing here. I was just flying along minding my own business when I heard a loud racket behind me. And there they were in all their technological glory. Helicopters. News stations, crime scene, you name the purpose, it was there following me. They chased me around the whole city!

I was tired. I wanted to take a break. That was it. Is that so much to ask?

Well, to the citizens of Amity Park it was. All of them, with the exclusion of the ghost hunters, wanted something from me. All, or almost all, were chasing me around like a prized pig they wanted for supper. They looked at me like I was a big juicy pig too (no offense to vegetarians out there). Their eyes were huge and their mouths open in overexcited grins. Their hands reached out for my little skinny body. They wanted me. It was then as I hid in a corner invisible in some rundown apartment that I understood. I understood what this type of life can do to you. I understood what it felt like to be hunted. Some people wanted me obliterated. Some people wanted to drag me into their bedrooms whether I was willing or not. Some wanted to take me apart so that they could have souvenirs. But everyone wanted something. Everyone wanted more than I could give.

I stayed huddled there with my knees pulled to my chest. I shook and shivered with the revelations I was coming to. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end as my senses scanned every inch of the building, trying to determine when I could change back to human form and make my way to safety.

After several hours I decided it was safe. I returned to the human plane and slowly walked downstairs. I exited the building.

Ladies and gentlemen, Elvis has left the building, I thought sarcastically.

I made my way down the street. I finally understood the other side of phandom.


	15. The Mysteries of Love

A/N: And here's chapter fifteen. You're going to hate me because I use a ton of suspense in here at the one point and then I leave it on a cliffy, sort of. Anyway, please read and review! Wow, only three chappies left. I may finish this before I go on vacation! Cool!

* * *

The Mysteries of Love

I am an idiot. Why? Because I went to her house. This has to be the stupidest thing I have ever done. But for some reason I went to her house after I was chased by the phans. I walked right up to her front door and knocked. Her butler answered. I asked if I could see her and he said yes. I walked in and she came down. She invited me up and I followed her. If that alone doesn't qualify me for the idiot of the year award then I don't know what will.

"Got chased by the phans, huh?" she said as I sat down on a chair. I kicked my feet back and forth like a little kid as I contemplated life in general.

I nodded. "Yep. They chased me around the whole town," I answered glumly. I felt kind of depressed. I guess this made me adorable in her eyes because she gave me the 'phangirl look'. By the way, she thought I wasn't looking. I was… sort of. She was slightly behind me. I could see her in the mirror. I looked up to look at myself but I saw her expression. It was frightening. Being on the receiving end of the phangirl look is scary, very scary.

And just as a side note, I discovered that when I'm in this body I don't find it cute. Weird, huh? I look at it and feel no emotion. It's like looking at my girl body. I could care less. Well, I care about my appearance and stuff like any other person, but not in that way that people look at other people's bodies. Does that make any sense? Probably not. And it's not important to the story so I'll move on.

Anyway, she gave me that look and edged closer. I wanted to run out the door or, better yet, go ghost and fly as fast as I could home, but I figured that would be pretty out of character for Danny so I stayed put. Maybe if I was lucky she would lose her nerve and not do anything.

Or you could see if she knows your secret now, suggested my inner voice. Remember in the fight against Pariah Dark? She showed up with Tucker and Danny. Maybe she knows.

Then why is she giving me that look?

Great question! No clue. I guess she doesn't know then. Or maybe she forgot or she thinks that you two switched back. I don't know. For all we know she has amnesia! Just ask!

Okay, okay. No need to get pushy!

My inner voice can be a real pain in the behind sometimes.

I turn to Sam and she stops her approach. She looks guilty.

"Do you know?" I ask. Okay, not exactly specific but… It's a place to start.

"Know what?" she asks back. She looks really nervous.

"Do you know about the switch?" I specify a bit.

She looks down at her hands and fidgets. Then she nods.

Oh my gosh, I think to myself. What was she thinking?!

"Then why were you edging closer? You know I'm not Danny. I'm just in Danny's body."

She plops down on her bed and takes a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to like someone and believe that they don't like you back?" She glares at me as if I'm to blame for that. I wonder if she knows I'm a phangirl. "It sucks! I look at him. I smile at him. I hold his hand and he never realizes!" She's upset now and letting it show. How out of character of her. And why is she looking at me still as if it is my fault? "He never realizes that I am in love with him! Ever since I've met him I have been in love with him! I met him seven years ago! Do you know how much it has hurt?! Do you?!"

I grin splits my face. I know something she doesn't! Either that or she forgot! Heehee! This will get hilarious in, oh, maybe a minute or two.

"What's so funny?!" she yells.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. I just remembered something. Never mind. It's not important.

"Anyway, as to your question, yes, I do know what it feels like. I used to be in love too. Then he dumped me. It hurt. I know that you have been in love with him for years…"

"Seven years," she corrected.

"… seven years and that my experience pales in comparison, I suppose, but the message is still the same. Love hurts. It always has; it always will. But times change, people change, and life goes on. Just remember that you are friends with him. You already have a place in his heart." I pause for a moment and realize what I just said. "I'm sorry. That was really cheesy of me."

She grins. "You sound like an afterschool special."

"I am one," I say. "No pun intended."

A flash of light in the corner of her room draws our attention. I smirk. The real fun was about to begin. Danny Phantom stepped out of the light and looked at Sam with an awed expression.

"Sam? Hi?" Wow, he looks a little lost and confused. "Sorry to just drop in like this, but I couldn't help but overhear, or over read, the conversation."

Yep, ladies and gentlemen, remember when I first met Danny and he said that he could watch stuff happen here from over the computer screen? Well, Sam just said she loved him and he was watching. That's why I was laughing.

"Oh, uh… How much did you read?" she asks anxiously. Why she is nervous is beyond me. Wasn't she upset that he didn't know?

"All of it," he answers softly. He takes a step towards her.

She doesn't say anything to that. She looks at her feet for a moment and then back at him. Her expression is both nervous and excited. She may just get her wish.

I'm still sitting in my chair by the way. I'm trying to be as still as possible. I'm hoping they have forgotten me. I want to see a little DXS action with my own two eyes.

He's standing about two inches away from her now. Their eyes are half lidded and utterly love struck. They lean forward. Their noses are almost touching. They're barely breathing. A pin could drop in this very room and nobody would hear anything.

Oh my… I'm witnessing a DXS moment with my own two eyes. I am in the same room as them! I have got to be the luckiest phangirl in the world! I got to hug Danny and now I get to see him and Sam get together! Oooooh! I am so lucky!

Sorry about that. Just thought you should know that I am excited about this. Anyway…

They lean forward closer, closer, closer, almost there, they're going to touch, closer, a millimeter left, half a millimeter, just an atom's width across, half an atom…

You know this really is quite amazing. They're so cute together. I wish I had a boyfriend like Danny. It would be great. My great uncle Chuck once told me that true love needs no words. Well let me tell you they are not doing much talking right now. Like I said before you could hear a pin drop in this room. It's so quite. It's the complete opposite of my cafeteria. But that's not important now.

And now back to our regularly scheduled program…

They're almost touching… They're gonna kiss! And…

My great uncle Chuck also once told me that there's this thing called pheromones. I'm not entirely sure what they are but I know they have something to do with mating. Isn't that interesting? I should go online and find out what they are. Like there's this site called that's really good for research. Google's good too. Between those two I can get a lot of my work done. It's fun too. Watch. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

We apologize for the infomercial. It was not scheduled for that moment. Please hold while the regularly scheduled program is reset.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

One second left! I couldn't believe it! They were going to kiss! I inwardly squealed and…

They touched! And then Sam fell through Danny.

"Eeek!" she yelled as Danny tried to catch her but realized that they couldn't touch. Then he slapped himself.

"I am so stupid!" he said.

Sam caught herself before she fell flat on her face. She stood and looked at him, puzzled. Her eyes lit up as the light bulb went on in her head.

"You can't touch anything in this world. You're not really here," she whispered.

He shakes his head. "No I'm not. I am so sorry Sam. I got caught up in the moment. I didn't think," he said sadly. Aaaah. He looks so blue. Poor Danny. He looked her in the eye. "I promise when everything is set right, we'll talk."

Sam nods.

"I have to go," he says to her. He looks at me, moping in the corner. I was upset that I didn't get to bear witness to the kiss. "Andrea?"

I look up. "Hmm?"

"I'll get things straightened out. I promise," he says and disappears into the light. Bye, bye angel.


	16. Villainous Offers

A/N: This chapter didn't turn out as anticipated. Oh, well. It was still pretty good. Andrea is going crazy. Poor phangirl. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

Villainous Offers

If this were a movie, I would fast forward through the next hour of it. Because this is a written tale, there is no fast forward button. So, I'll give you a run down of what happened next because it is boring. First, I left Sam's house. She was a bit upset and wanted some alone time. Second, I was hungry so I went to the Nasty Burger. There, I found out that it's called the Nasty Burger for a reason. It's because the food sucks. It's nasty. Really, I'm serious! It stinks like yesterday's diapers! Thus, after I was done puking up my cheeseburger, I went home.

That's where this part of my story begins. Just as I was entering my home…

"Welcome home, Daniel," says a freaky voice behind me. The house goes dark and the door closes itself behind me. Then Vlad appears.

A good many phangirls would probably squeal at this moment. Not me though. I don't really care too much about Vlad. I kind of liked him before this mess because he wanted to get rid of Jack and he tortured Danny and, let's face it, hearing Danny scream is fun. Well, it was fun, but now I'm not so sure. Anyway, now, I kind of don't really care. Actually, I should reword that. Right now, I don't care about Vlad. I care that he's here in front of me though.

It's at this moment that I suddenly remember that I'm supposed to say something witty.

"Um…" I say under my breath trying to think up something good. "…"

"What's wrong, Daniel? Where's your witty banter?" Vlad asks condescendingly.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to think up something clever! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a person while they're thinking?! I thought you were a sophisticated billionaire with manners and all that good stuff. Don't tell me your parents forgot to teach you the basics!"

It's here that I realize that my 'witty banter' is shocking, unexpected bluntness. Huh. I wish I had Danny's witty banter, the verbal irony and the puns. Those sound better in comparison to what I got.

At any rate, Vlad stared at me, shocked and appalled. I guess he wasn't expecting that response.

"And what are you doing in my house anyway? Oh, let me guess. Killing my father, marrying my mother, and waiting for me to come home so you can try to blackmail me into becoming your adopted son or, if I resist which I always do (really I don't know why you bother anymore), try to kill me too. Gee, I don't know why I bother asking anymore either. It's so obvious since you're so repetitive. Really Vlad, if you're not going to get a cat and internet date like I suggested, then why don't you quit being so unoriginal. It's boring and pathetic. It also shows that you have a mental illness and should be in an asylum. You know with an Iv in your arm feeding you the drugs that make you go night-night. Oh, speaking of which…" I transform in a heart beat and hold up my hand to him. "Night-night." I blast him.

I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I feel cold and heartless. I want to cut this guy down with words and powerful blasts that will scare him half to death. I want to back him into a corner and frighten him with my self control and confidence. The arrogant creep needs a taste of his own medicine.

Woah. Major déjà vu. Haven't I been here before? Hmm… Oh, well. Who cares? Now where was I…

Oh yes, I was going to torture poor Vlad over there whose looking at me confused and uncertain… for a second. Then his arrogance returns and he smirks at me.

"Well Daniel, congratulations. You've actually surprised me. I wasn't expecting that response, but all the better. I guess I taught you more than I thought. So why don't you join me? Together we could rule this world!" He holds up a fist to empathize the whole rule-the-world thing. How lame.

"Hmm… Let me think about that? Uh, no," then I blast him again. Weeeeeeeee!

He blocks it and shoots his own at me. I raise a shield then lower it as I lunge at him then dodge behind in a split second and blast him from behind. He didn't expect the sneakiness either. He goes flying. Haha!

He goes intangible and sinks through the floor. I grin and follow. Just as I enter the basement he goes flying back up, I'm assuming to hit me if I was still up there. I glance behind me and see the family tied up and guarded by the ghost birds. I send a few blasts their way and get rid of them. They fly away through the portal.

So long losers!

I land and untie the group. Ma and pa automatically grab ectoguns and point them at me. I freeze them with my ice powers. They drop their now frozen weapons.

"Dirty rotten ghost," pa mutters. I hate this guy. Man is he annoying me right now.

"Will you knock it off with that?" I say irritated. "Why can't you fight the real enemy for once instead of pointing guns at me all the time? I say I want to help. You say, 'oh no you're a ghost so you must obviously be evil!' Well, guess what! I could just as easily say all humans are evil because you two always point guns at me! Would I be right in saying all humans are evil based on your reactions? Hmm? No! I wouldn't! So knock it off with the all ghosts are evil malarkey because it's poor logic!" I say and close my eyes, attempting to regain some self control. I hear Vlad behind me. He's about to say something, I know it. "Don't say anything Plasmius. I'm warning you now."

"Join me…"

He never gets the opportunity to finish. I move into fire mode and whack him one. It takes all of a split second. Am I good or what?!

"Freeze ghost!" Maddie yells and takes a pot shot at me. I dodge and it hits Vlad instead. Good.

"What is wrong with you people?!" I cry. That's it. I've had it! Time for lecture number three! "Why are you all so repetitive?!" I'm pulling on my hair. "You're all so two dimensional!" I make myself look big. "Ghost! It's a ghost therefore it's evil therefore I must eat confections and blast away at it because I'm human it's not! Hahahahahah!" Then I hunker down and raise my arms over my head in a sinister way. My voice comes out in a hiss. "Join me or I'll kill the orange man and marry the blue one against her will though I'll do that anyway whether you join me or not so it doesn't really matter! Mhahahahahaha!" Then I straighten up slightly and pull my arms against me. My voice becomes high and squeaky. "I've got a scalpel! I've got a sharp object and explosives! Now I shall dissect you, dissect you all! Ehaehaheaheahehahehaheheha!" I fully straighten up and glare at all of them. I return my voice to normal. "That's what you all sound like! Look in the mirror at yourselves! You're as obsessive as the people you hunt! You two hunt ghosts obsessively and then you point fingers at us! You're as bad as you say we are! I will admit that there are some pretty wicked ghosts out there but as I was saying before we're not all bad just as not all humans are bad! Nothing is absolute! This means that you can't say that everyone is evil because you haven't met all the ghosts! You can't say for sure! Logic does not support your reasoning! If you don't believe me take a logic class or look it up online! Google it!" I point at Vlad. "And you! Do I really need to say anything about you? Ah, I'm skipping you. What needs to be said has been said." I roll my eyes. "When will you people just open your minds to something new and fresh? When will you just learn?!"

I look at my wrist as if there's a watch there. "I gotta go on vacation. I can't take much more of this." I look up at them. They're gaping. "I hope and pray you got at least one word of that. I really can't take the migraines you people give me anymore." I disappear after sucking Vlad in the thermos. Why no one has done this before is beyond me.


	17. Trade Secrets

A/N: Second to last chapter folks! Yeehah! This one is a bit angsty at the start but gets funny toward the end. It was fun to write. So please read and review and tell me what you think of the song and dance!

* * *

Trade Secrets

"A little harsh, don't you think?" asked Danny as he appeared in my body on the edge of the bed. After the lecture downstairs I had come up to my room. I didn't bother to change back. At this point I couldn't have cared less.

"They deserved it," I growled. Currently I was playing around with his powers. I was trying to form those little glowy orbs. You know, the ones in Urban Jungle and Micro Management? Yeah, those things.

He watched with a slight smirk as I nearly toasted a pillow. Failed again. Back to the drawing board. I wish he was really here so I could blast that smirk off his face. I can't help it that I suck at containing his powers. I'm better at letting them loose to destroy everything in plain sight. It's actually kind of funny. Stereotypically, they say it's the girl who's good with the subtleties of an art and it's the boy who lets it fly. It's the opposite here. Then again, Danny has had these powers longer. I've only had them for a few days. But whatever.

"No, they didn't deserve it. They were only doing what they thought was right…"

"Thought? They didn't think! They hit first and ask questions later! Actually, scratch that! They hit first and never ask questions! If they did, they'd wonder why a ghost would insist that they were good! After all, aren't ghosts just mindless, evil creatures out to destroy every human on the face of the planet?" I ask with a sneer. And no, I'm not bitter. I'm past bitter!

Danny shakes his head at me with a sad look on his face. "Out of everything in my life I thought you would have understood this."

Understood what? What's to understand? His parents are idiots and Vlad's a freak. It's really that simple.

He sighs and continues when I don't say anything. "You were playing into Vlad's hands." Where did he get that? I wasn't playing into his hands! I sucked him into the thermos! I didn't say, 'Okay, Vlad! I'll join you! Give me a minute while I kill off my old man!' I didn't do that! I said no and I blasted him! That's all I needed to do! "You let yourself get angry and frustrated at my parents. That's wrong. That's what he wants you to do. He wants you to become bitter and resentful. He wants you to turn your back on them. That's how he works. He manipulates your feelings so you do what he wants." So he wanted to get sucked into the thermos? That's a strange thing to wish for.

"I still didn't do everything he wanted," I reply. "I didn't join him. And I didn't go on the insult fest that I wanted to go on. I told them how I saw them…"

"Most of which were insults…"

"From your point of view! They are your parents and you love them! You defend them! If you spoke that way about my parents I would feel the same way! You're asking me to love and accept your parents, which is something that I can't do. I can't feel that way about them because they are not really my parents! A part of me still thinks of them more as cartoon characters rather then real people to be entirely honest! You can't expect me…"

"Yes I can! I just spent how many days pretending to be you and you're over here messing up my life!"

"I'm not messing up my life! I'm making it better!" Then I shut up and realize that I just referred to his life as my own. Oops.

He gives me an incredulous look. Then his expression turns to disgusted one. "You don't think any of this is real do you? You think it's just a television show you can change to fit your liking. You don't even care!" Uh, oh. He's angry.

"I do to care!" I shout back. "Like I said I didn't go on the insult fest!"

"Oh yeah! Like that would make a difference!" he says sarcastically.

"It would!" I stand and face him. He's standing too. His eyes are dark and filled with so much hurt and fury it's hard to look. I know I'm on the losing side of this argument.

"Why? How would it matter fanficiton writer? How would it change the plot?"

I don't want to fight him. I wish we had our bodies back so he could fly around outside until he felt better. Then we could get back to this. But that's not how it is. I'm trapped. Or am I?

"I'm sorry but I don't know," I say. "But I do know that every little thing matters. I'm sorry I was a bit harsh but that still doesn't change facts. I still believe that I'm right. Can we agree to disagree?"

He vanishes. So much for a show of maturity.

Oh, yeah. You were real mature, my inner voice mocks.

Can't you leave me alone for once?

No, sorry. So let's see? First you pretty much call his parents idiots… well actually you did, just not out loud. Oh, and you have been messing up his life. You've admitted it yourself. You've said that you don't care anymore, yet you expected him to care about your life. And he did. Second, you only backed down when you got scared. How does that look to him? Three, you played into Vlad's hands. Four, you called his life your own. Five, you're sitting in his room in ghost form. You're really showing how much you don't care. Oh and how can I forget about six, you're a phangirl who said you had a crush on him yet you're messing up his life! You're a hypocrite, a liar, and a thief!

I didn't steal anything!

You stole his life!

But he said that Ghostwriter made this happen!

True but you're not helping matters! You haven't even tried to reverse this!

I've been busy!

Yeah, screwing up his life!

Fine! I'll start fixing it!

I start transforming back into human mode just as the bedroom door opened and Maddie steps in.

"I can't win for losing can I?" I groan when I look up. She doesn't say anything. She stares like a deer in the headlights. "So are you going to shoot me dead, tie me down to a table and dissect me, torture me, send me away to live with my arch nemesis, beg me for forgiveness, tell me you love me and will accept me without question, tell me that you're going to take away my ghost powers because you can't stand the thought of me being mixed with something you hate or because you don't want me out there more or less following in your footsteps, or what? Can we get on with this already? Just choose a reaction, please!"

She points at me, "What? How? Why?"

"Are we going to tell Dad? Because if we are we might as well bring him up here so I only have to explain this once. Oh, and get Jazz! She already knows and I want her to help explain this. Actually, I'll get her myself. JAZZ! MOM FOUND OUT MY SECRET!!!!! There. So are we telling Dad or not?"

She's still gaping. She kind of looks like a fish out of water now. Hey, she's a deer fish! A new breed! Cool!

"She found out what?!" Jazz yells as she runs into the room.

"She found out I'm half ghost… I think. I don't know what she was thinking when she found me transforming back. She hasn't said much."

"Danny? Are you angry with us, your father and I?" she finally says. Oh! She's remembering what I said! That's why she was staring! Oh, I must have really hurt her feelings saying all of that. Huh. And I said that I would fix things. Snap, I have to pretend I care!

"Uh… more like frustrated. I'm sorry I said all those things before. I shouldn't have and I should know better. I'm really sorry," I say in my most sincere voice.

"I'm sorry too," she says. Then she goes to retrieve the orange man. Now it is time for the difficult part.

"Danny's a ghost! Cool! I can try out my new toy… I mean, we can fix him!" What am I? A dog? I don't need fixed!

"Technically I'm a half ghost," I explain as he sits on my bed next to Jazz and Mom. "That's half human, half ghost and I like my ghost half where it is thank you very much." I've always been a firm believer that Danny shouldn't have his ghost half ripped out of him regardless of the circumstances. It's too painful to watch. You should have heard me scream when I was watching Phantom Planet!

They nod. I think I detect some understanding in their eyes. Please let me be right! Please let me be right! Come on viewers! Say it with me! Please let me be right!

"Now, I guess you want to know how this all happened," I say.

They nod. "Well, see Danny went…" Jazz begins.

I hold up my hand. "Jazz, I want to explain this, for there is only one explanation that can set everything right. People, I'd first like to say before I begin that I do not own this song. It was written by someone else in another dimension. The credit goes to them. Thank you. And now," I clear my throat. I take a step back, close my eyes, and inwardly laugh. I was about to either cause them to laugh so hard that they would automatically accept me or scare them to death. Either way, I was getting what I wanted. "Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine," I began. You have no idea how funny the expressions on their faces were! "Designed to view a world unseen," I sang and held up a hand to cover one eye. My voice dropped to a whisper. "He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom, Phantom." My voice rose back up. "When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash. Everything just changed ; his molecules got rearranged!" I dropped my voice to a whisper again. "Phantom, phantom." Brought my voice to normal again. "When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair," I transformed and pointed to my hair, "and glowing green eyes," then pointed to my eyes. "He could walk through walls," I backed up and turned intangible as I passed through the wall then jumped back through, "disappear," invisibility, "and fly!" Guess what I did here! "He's much more unique than the other guys!" I pointed behind me. "And it was then that Danny knew what he had to do," I tapped my head. "He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through," a few quick punches here. "He's here to fight for ME and YOU!" and it should be obvious what I did here. I dropped my voice to a whisper again. "He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom" and times that line by three and we're done!

And they were all speechless! I changed back and waited with a proud smile for someone to clap or say something. It was dead silent for a full minute. I looked at them worriedly. "Somebody say something. Compliment me on my choreography or singing voice or something! Come one people! Work with me here!"

Nothing. I swear I heard crickets.

"Ah, come on!" I whined. "Please! I was trying to be unique here! Whenever they have one of those revelations they always just have the basic conversation so I wanted to do something special! And I did! I had a song and a dance! I shook my hips and boogied!" I did a little jig to emphasize my point.

"Um… the basic conversation would have done the job," Jazz said nervously. "Not that your performance was bad," she added quickly. "It was just a little… extreme."

"And the fact that I'm half ghost isn't?" I threw my hands up in the air. "Well, I'll give you some time to think about it. Sorry I scared you." I walked out of the room and down the stairs. "I really can't win for losing," I muttered.

"Danny!" I heard everyone yell. I transformed and flew away, vanishing into the sky.


	18. Rewritten Perspectives

A/N: Last chapter folks! To those of you who were with me through the whole thing: thanks! I greatly appreciate your support! So, I am going to write Danny's pov of this story as some of you requested. That's going to be a separate story though. In other words, it's not going to be added on to this one! So stay posted because I still have to think up a title for it! Anyway, tomorrow I'm leaving for vacation so I won't be on for a few days. I'll start Danny's pov when I get back. Also, I left this story on a sort of cliff hanger. Sorry, but I just had to. If you want a sequel (though I have no idea how I would continue this) say so. Though, it's probably best if I leave this story as is. But whatever. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

  


Rewritten Perspectives

I stood on top of the highest building and glared at the sky. "Okay, Danny! I know you're listening to me! I want to say I'm sorry! I really am. I suck and I know and understand that now! I'm sorry that I suck and I'm sorry that I've ruined everything! I tried and then I failed and because I did I gave up and did what I wanted! I know that was wrong of me! So please, I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking for understanding. I'm asking that you write the last chapter for me! End the story so we can switch places! End it so this can be fixed!"

Nothing.

I take off again and fling myself back into the sky. I go as fast as I can. I'm a cold bullet piercing the sky. I'm a knife slicing the air, cutting it. I'm a fanfiction writer tearing this world apart. I don't belong here. But I don't know how to get back. I helped make this place yet I don't know what I've made. I don't know what I have created.

People often warn inventors to beware what they create for it might eventually become more than they can handle. Funny how I didn't understand that before.

But as I fly through the chilly sky I come to terms with that. I created my own prison. I wrote myself into a story I should never have entered. But I did. Sure I did it without knowing, but I did nonetheless. I just trapped myself into a world of my creating and trapped someone else in the world I just left. Ironic, no?

I go back home as the sun sets and land in my room. I don't bother changing back. I just lie there and stare at the ceiling. I look at its cracks and burn marks. It's weird. The ceiling has so many breaks yet it keeps the rain and wind and other elements off me. It holds it all on its back and stares down at me. It has long accepted its burden.

I haven't though. I never really did. I hated responsibility and more often than not shirked it if I didn't like what I had to do. Kind of what I should be doing right now. I should go and talk to Danny's family, set things straight. I should go out and protect the city. It's my duty now. I should clean this room, get dinner, and make up for my stupidity.

You should. Now get to it, my inner voice urges.

And for the first time I didn't argue.

I walk downstairs and see the family sitting on the couches. They're talking in low whispers, probably about me, the troublesome youngest child. I make a slight coughing sound and they look up. Relief, confusion, fear, love, and other emotions flash across their faces. Regret rips at me.

"I'm sorry… for everything. Can you make room for one more?" I ask.

They make room. I sit down and rub my face. I'm so tired. I'm tired and I'm hungry. I should have gone into the kitchen to grab dinner before coming in here. " 'kay. A lot's happened," I begin. "What can we do about it?" And thus my Mary Sue'ish conversation with my parents begins. Somebody erase me now.

Four hours later it's ten o'clock at night. New ground rules have been laid and my parents don't hate me. All is well with the world. Sort of… I'm going to fight ghosts now.

I head out the door and jump into the cold night air. My ghost sense goes off a minute later. I turn around and come face to face with the Ghostwriter.

"Should I bother to ask why you're here?" I ask.

"No, Andrea. You already do," he says.

"You're not going to start that rhyming thing are you?" I ask before he can continue. My head is in my hand and I'm sitting cross legged in the air.

"Does it sound like I am? Now are you going to listen respectfully or do you wish to stay here longer?" he asks with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Go ahead," I say.

"I am afraid you must leave soon," wow, who would be afraid of seeing me leave, "but before you go you have one final test." Test? Ew. Wasn't this place test enough?

"What test?" I sigh, resigned to my fate of forever being challenged.

He hands me a book and a pen. "You must write your own ending."

I take the book and the pen. The book is gold leafed. The cover is black and silver. The spine reads in green ink 'Flip Flops'. The pen is black. I open the book to the last page. Words were writing themselves onto the page. When one page was full another appeared behind it. Then the words continued their frantic dance down the page.

I tap the page with the pen and the words stop. They leave off on the words, "She tapped the page with the pen." I hesitate before writing. I'm not sure how I should end this story. Then I realized that I already knew the perfect ending! I put the pen to the paper and the world vanished.

I was standing in the middle of a black void. The only other person with me was Danny in his ghost form. I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything stupid, that he wouldn't hate me before this was over, and I would get another hug from him… and a single strand of his hair… just one strand… that was all. I sighed. After all I had been through I was still a phangirl at heart. Some things will never change.

Danny looked around. His curious green eyes looking every where but at me. It was kind of painful to have him ignore but I deserved it. I had been a jerk to him and his family. This was just my reward for being a moron.

"Danny?" I said hesitantly. He didn't show any signs of having heard me. "This is almost the end of the story. I just have a few things to say before I write 'The End'. One, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and you have every right to be angry. I won't ask your forgiveness. I only ask that you will forget me because I don't want you to remember me poorly. I would rather have you not remember me at all. Two, you will never see me again after this and I will never see you… well, I'll see you on the tv screen and on the computer but that's about it. C'est la vie. Three, you probably already know this but your parents know your secret now. Sorry I wasn't more careful. I explained everything through a song and dance routine. I hope you found that somewhat entertaining. Fourth, lastly, I want to say good-bye and I hope everything goes well for you." With that I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I said I would, didn't I? And despite the fact that he hated me I still enjoyed every second of it.

After two seconds I let go. He still hadn't said anything. His silence, more than anything, scared me.

"Well, good-bye," I said as I walked around him, back to my home, my real home. "And I'm sorry I hurt you." I was running now, more to get away from my mistakes than to get away from him.

"Andrea! Wait!" I heard him yell behind me. But it was too late.

In my mind I watched the words 'the end' appear on the page. Then the black void was gone as was Danny.

I woke up in my room, my real room. I woke up in my body, my girl body. I woke up. I rolled over. I cried. I cried for a solid five minutes. Then I got bored and decided to do something else.

I sat up and looked around. It was nice to see familiar surroundings again. I was happy to be back where I belonged. But I felt as if something was missing.

I looked down at my hands. Something was…

"What the…"

Around my wrist was a pearly white, glowing strand of hair! "How did that get there?"

I don't remember getting one off of him. So how did I get it?

After several minutes of pondering this I shrugged and grabbed my laptop. I turned it on and got on the internet. I probably had a ton of reviews to respond to. I should get on that now since it was 8:22 and my parents would be checking up on me soon.

And sure enough there were thirty replies and alerts to new chapters added to my fellow fanfic writers' alerted stories. I immediately started going through the huge pile of stuff.

When I was done I opened Word and worked on my fanfiction. I posted five chapters, apologized profusely for not updating for several days, and then… stared at nothing. I still couldn't believe all of that had happened. It felt so surreal.

I looked at the hair tied around my wrist. Where had it come from?

I looked back at my laptop's screen and saw…

"What is going on here?!" I yelled as I watched one of my newer fanfics begin to write itself! Or was it…

"Dear Andrea,

I hope this finds you. Ghostwriter says that it will but who knows.

I just want to say that I accept your apology and want to offer one of my own. I'm sorry that I hurt you too. What happened was pretty weird. I shouldn't have expected you to handle it perfectly… I mean, you never dealt with anything like this before. So, why should you get it perfect?

I also want to say thanks. Thanks for lifting my grades up a little bit, telling my parents everything (I can't believe that I'm thanking you for that, but it actually made things easier on me!), and for getting me with Sam. See, you didn't ruin everything!

So, sorry and thank you. I hope you don't hate me for not saying anything in the void.

Truly yours,

Danny Fenton/Phantom

P.S. You're probably wondering where the hair came from. Well, let's just say that our worlds aren't as separate as we thought…


End file.
